


Дом в горах

by Widelindis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Europe, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Romance, Separation Anxiety, new life, new serial killer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widelindis/pseuds/Widelindis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Едва живого Уилла Грэма находят в полумиле от места падения со скалы – одного; Лектер считается погибшим. Он возвращается в Балтимор и сталкивается с необходимостью жить дальше, что оказывается не такой уж легкой задачей. К счастью, в это время на его пороге появляется респектабельный профессор психиатрии, предлагающий написать в соавторстве книгу о мотивации серийных убийц. Уилл вынужденно соглашается. Успех его книги и последовавшая за ним серия лекций для психиатров и криминалистов приводят Уилла в Европу, где он внезапно для себя оказывается в центре странной истории, в которую вовлечен серийный убийца, охотящийся на богачей, и загадочный владелец горного шато, не спешащий показывать Уиллу свое лицо. Так одним снежным вечером Уилл оказывается в элитном обществе, отрезанном от мира снежными заносами и до смерти перепуганном вторжением в дом убийцы, и встречается с тем, кого три года считал мертвым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. НОВАЯ ЖИЗНЬ УИЛЛА ГРЭМА 

«Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, сейчас 19 часов, я в Балтиморе, Вирджиния».  
\- Снова, - неизменно добавлял Уилл, с сарказмом повторяя свою личную мантру перед зеркалом, после чего взгляд его падал на заметный шрам под скулой, который он полюбил за то, что эта агрессивная розоватая линия на его бледной коже была лучшим подтверждением реальности произошедшего с ним вот уже почти три года назад. Его жизнь сделала странный виток и каким-то извращенным образом вернулась в исходную точку, но лишь формально, потому что, нося прежнее имя и живя в Балтиморе, Уилл изменился, превратившись практически в негатив самого себя в прошлом. Никому из тех, кто знал, через что ему пришлось пройти, не приходило в голову винить его за это. 

Говорят, самые пиковые моменты, «вспышки жизни» всегда сменяются падением; Уилл убедился в этом на собственном опыте – и не только в самом буквальном смысле, когда, ощутив своей кожей лихорадочное биение сердца Ганнибала Лектера, рухнул с ним в обнимку в пропасть. Он, все еще цепляясь за Ганнибала, впечатался в ледяную воду так, как врезаются в асфальт самоубийцы-«прыгуны», и моментально потерял сознание от этого лобового столкновения с проявлением силы тяготения. В последнюю секунду перед отключкой его мозг светился, как лампочка Эдисона, эйфорией и болью, в его запястье вдавились пальцы Ганнибала, - и темнота. Когда он очнулся, его окружало стерильное больничное пространство, звук пикающего медоборудования и белый свет потолочных светильников; первым лицом, склонившимся над ним, было лицо не Ганнибала, а медсестры-мексиканки с безразлично-торопливыми глазами. Острое разочарование разлилось в его теле, словно сильное обезболивающее. 

Все, чего он хотел за мгновение до падения, - умереть вместе с Ганнибалом. Прервать их парную пляску смерти и соединиться с Ганнибалом так крепко, как соединяет только одновременная гибель. Они должны были остаться на этом поле боя, поставить точку. Какая-то часть его хотела выжить вместе с Ганнибалом, очнуться с ним рядом на берегу, прочувствовать боль ран от и до, сбежать с ним от всего мира и, возможно, превратиться в ненасытного хищника. Но ни одна, ни малейшая, ни даже микроскопическая деталь в сущности Уилла не желала выжить в одиночку, без Ганнибала, или умереть, оставив его в живых. Поэтому его пробуждение в больнице было неправильным, отвратительным, сверх меры болезненным; тело Ганнибала не нашли, самого же Уилла выбросило на берег в полумиле вдоль по скалистому берегу. Мало кто сомневался в том, что Лектер мертв: спутник не зафиксировал никаких судов у берега в тот период, на дорогах не было непроверенных машин, к тому же, Джек, Беделия и Алана были – молчаливо – уверены, что если бы Ганнибал выжил, то забрал бы Уилла с собой. 

Уилл остался один.  
Именно это ощущение охватило его после того, как он обрел способность находиться в сознании хотя бы два-три часа в сутки. Возможно, это был пресловутый «синдром выжившего», возможно, в Уилле также говорило чувство вины за смерть не только Долархайда, но и Ганнибала, но ему от этого было не легче. Мир без Ганнибала Лектера вдруг показался ему пресным и серым, как ксерокопия, и это потрясло его – более четырех лет уверенного в том, что все должно быть наоборот. Отсутствие Ганнибала должно было вызвать у него чувство безопасности и покоя, а не рассеянности, горечи и одиночества. «Ты столько лет концентрировался на Ганнибале, Уилл, не удивительно, что ты чувствуешь себя потерянным теперь», - сказала ему Алана, вернувшаяся после вести о смерти доктора и явившаяся к тощему, скучающему в своей палате Грэму. Он не откровенничал с ней, но его выдавал взгляд, который к тому же после ее слов наполнился ядом от внезапно вспыхнувшей злости по отношению к Алане. Уилл сдержался, но она поняла, что он не расположен к задушевным беседам, и ушла, оставив на его столике корзину с безликими фруктами. 

Джек был в восторге – и даже депрессивная физиономия Уилла не могла ухудшить его настроения. Если бы в его руках оказался труп Лектера, его настроение и вовсе бы взлетело до небес, но и то, что он получил, было несомненной победой, заставившей умолкнуть его многочисленных критиков в ФБР. Он единственный видел окончание видеозаписи камеры Долархайда, момент, когда Уилл обнял Ганнибала и увлек его в пропасть; рука Джека ни на мгновение не дрогнула перед тем, как удалить этот фрагмент, доказывающий суицидальные намерения Уилла – и заодно его чувства к Лектеру. Навещая Уилла, он прекрасно понимал, что тот страдает, в моменты самокритики он не мог не думать и о том, что именно он разрушил «деревенскую идиллию» Уилла с Молли, но оно стоило того – по мнению Джека – определенно стоило. Двое самых жестоких серийных убийц десятилетия были повержены в один день и одним человеком, которого нашел и натаскал он, Джек Кроуфорд. Да, это того стоило. 

Беделия была единственной, кто обошелся без душеспасительных разговоров и утешений: однажды вечером она появилась в палате Уилла, кивнула ему, уселась в кресло у его кровати и замерла в нем, не отрывая глаз от его лица. Уилл отвернулся, борясь – впервые за прошедшие недели – с внезапно подступившими слезами. Беделия не произнесла ни слова, но этого и не требовалось. В ее глазах стояло понимание, облегчение и глубочайшее сочувствие – словно он был собакой с перебитыми лапами, умирающей под дождем, в грязи обочины. Большая часть ее была рада смерти Ганнибала и даже страданиям Уилла, она даже поразмышляла в одиночестве над справедливостью вселенной, но эти эмоции странным образом сочетались с жалостью к Грэму. Только она из всех знакомых Уилла понимала, насколько они с Ганнибалом переплелись и просочились друг в друга. Она ушла через пятнадцать минут, оставив на прикроватном столике Уилла метроном Ганнибала, который тот использовал для гипноза и медитации. Слушая отчетливые «ток-ток-ток» метронома, Уилл с удивлением почувствовал себя лучше. 

Его раны заживали с трудом: несколько операций на плече оставили на коже сеть глубоких шрамов и боль, просыпавшуюся во время каждого дождя, снегопада или просто снижения давления за окном; удар ножа Долархайда под правой скулой повредил не только щеку, но и небо, раскрошил зуб мудрости, срезал кожу с внутренней поверхности щеки Уилла. Долгие недели он не мог нормально есть, говорить, улыбаться… впрочем, последнее ему было без надобности, как и лишние слова. Время шло, и отличное лечение в сочетании с физиотерапией давало свои плоды: через месяц Уилл готовился к выписке, разглядывал в зеркале выпуклые шрамы, трогал языком бугристый рубец во рту, выслушивал уверения Джека в том, что ФБР оплатит для него служебную квартиру в Балтиморе, как и все расходы, связанные с восстановлением, в том числе психологическим. Происходящее с ним казалось возрождением из пепла, восстановлением, но Уилл чувствовал себя так, словно все было наоборот: он падал, падал, падал – бесконечно – в своих снах, в реальности, метафорически и эмоционально. 

Выйдя из больницы, Уилл расположился в служебной квартире, уверил Молли в том, что помощь ему не нужна, заодно намекнув, что она может готовить бумаги на развод без лишних колебаний, и, вздохнув, почувствовал себя камнем, брошенным вниз с горы. Он понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать. 

Именно в этот переломный момент и появился Марти Харрис. С самого дня убийства Долархайда Уилла осаждали журналисты, охотники за сенсациями и плохие писаки, был даже один режиссер ужастиков, который хотел получить право на эксклюзивное повествование от лица агента Грэма. Уилл всем отказывал, а адвокаты ФБР позаботились о том, что ему досаждали как можно меньше; через полгода приставания свелись к потоку писем, которые он не читал. Марти Харрис оказался приятным исключением из правил: пробившись к нему с помощью рекомендации от Аланы («Ты помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда ты порекомендовала мне психиатра?» - Не преминул спросить у нее Уилл со всей возможной иронией во время очередного телефонного звонка), он сделал ему предложение, поражающее тактичностью и всеми возможными выгодами. Харрис, который был профессором психиатрии и давно собирал материалы для книги о мотивации серийных убийц, предложил ему выступить соавтором. Предполагалось, что Харрис займется психиатрической стороной вопроса, а Уилл – практической. Во время беседы в маленькой кафешке неподалеку от квартиры Уилла он быстро добавил, размешивая сахар в кофе:  
\- Мы не будем делать акцент на Лектере. Книга о том, как работает сознание серийных убийц, всех, которые известны криминалистике, включая тех, которыми занимались лично вы. Только профессиональная информация для психиатров, криминалистов, профайлеров, агентов, никаких спекуляций, догадок и желтых историй. Если какой-то вопрос вы сочтете слишком личным, мы его обойдем вниманием, у вас будет право вето. 

Предложение было отличным: Уилл ничем не занимался, кроме регулярных походов на физиотерапию и бытовых дел, медленно погружался в посттравматическую депрессию и уже начинал заметно злоупотреблять паршивым виски, а Алана уверила его, что Марти Харрис – из тех, кто хочет добиться не просто успеха, а настоящего уважения в профессиональных кругах, поэтому сделает все для того, чтобы книга вышла серьезной и без сплетен. Вечером, залив в себя стандартные 250 миллилитров обычного пойла, Уилл позвонил Харрису и согласился. На следующий день на банковский счет Грэма издательство перечислило задаток в виде круглой суммы, и Уилл начал присматривать свою собственную квартиру. Он сохранил связи с ФБР, раз в неделю читал лекции в Квантико, на которые курсанты набивались так плотно, что многие сидели на ступеньках; он делал это без особого удовольствия, но такой расклад помогал ему пользоваться материалами по делам серийных убийц для написания книги, от чего его соавтор был в восторге. 

\- Я хочу сфокусироваться не просто на мотивации убийц, а на том, как различные расстройства и мотивы – часто позитивные – трансформируются в их сознании в разрушение и садистские импульсы, - говорил Уилл, и Харрис согласно кивал, видя, как книга становится все более многообещающей. 

Марти, несмотря на то, что не мог похвастаться изощренным умом и каким-то феерическим талантом в своей области, был аккуратным, старательным и тактичным, что принесло ему намного больше успеха, чем многим гениям от психиатрии. Он, отлично зная историю Уилла, с большим мастерством обходил острые вопросы и болевые точки, лишь однажды попытавшись настоять на своем – когда речь зашла о возможной детской травме Ганнибала Лектера. Харрис подозревал, что Уилл знал о ней, но тот наотрез отказался даже обсуждать это.  
\- Ни за что, Марти. Это не обсуждается.  
\- Значит, ты все-таки что-то знаешь о его детстве…  
\- Ты говорил о том, что я имею право наложить вето? Я им воспользуюсь прямо сейчас: никаких разговоров о детстве Лектера. 

Марти покусал губу, явно не согласный с категоричностью Уилла, стащил с носа очки, нервно протер их, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, а потом вздохнул и заставил себя проговорить с почти правдоподобным сожалением в голосе:  
\- Как скажешь, извини.  
Уилл кивнул и вышел из их маленького офиса – квартиры, которую Харрис снимал, чтобы писать книгу вдали от своего шумного дома с женой, матерью, двумя детьми и целым ноевым ковчегом домашних животных. У дверей он бросил Марти, что, мол, идет за кофе, но, выйдя, он прислонился к стене и прижал к усталым глазам горячие ладони: он и сам не знал, почему встал на дыбы, как только речь зашла о Ганнибале, особенно о его прошлом. 

Он в любом случае не хотел трепаться в книге про Лектера, обсуждать его «начинку» и рассуждать о его расстройствах, но мысль о том, чтобы выдать секрет Ганнибала – его историю с родителями и маленькой сестрой, и вовсе вызвала у него что-то вроде тошноты. Это казалось предательством, худшим из тех, которые они совершали по отношению друг к другу до этого. 

Их книга вышла через два года после произошедшего в доме на скалах – и внезапно даже для оптимистично настроенных издателей за пару недель стала бестселлером. Несмотря на то, что она была предназначена для специалистов и написана была жестким, сложным языком, люди буквально сметали ее с прилавков. Еще большим успехом стало то, что книгу признали в профессиональном сообществе: критика была минимальной и по большей части касалась того, что авторы воспользовались скандальной репутацией Уилла Грэма. Уилл не бывал на встречах с читателями (к большому разочарованию и покупателей, и пиар-отдела издательства), не мелькал в передачах по тв, предоставляя отдуваться Марти, но и это сослужило им хорошую службу: поняв, что бывший агент Грэм не собирается становиться рок-звездой от криминалистического профайлинга, специалисты – от психиатров до следователей – отдавали должное и книге, и ее авторам. 

Следующий поворот событий удивил даже Харриса, имевшего большие планы на свою книгу и с самого дня ее выхода пребывавшего на небесах от счастья: внезапно их начали приглашать для чтения лекций для специалистов. Университеты, полицейские участки, отделы бихевиористики, психиатрические факультеты, врачи психлечебниц, психоаналитики, которым стоило узнать побольше о ранних признаках расстройств, типичных для серийных убийц, - всего за несколько месяцев Марти Харрис и Уилл Грэм вдруг понадобились всем, кого хоть в какой-то степени касался вопрос патологической склонности к насилию. От этого Уиллу не удалось отвертеться: приглашая авторов в качестве лекторов, организаторы неизменно требовали прежде всего присутствие Грэма, а не теоретика Харриса, так что частенько их лекции превращались в соло-выступления Уилла. 

Поначалу Уилла напрягала необходимость выступать перед профи, но позже он, и до того имевший большой опыт преподавания, привык к атмосфере внимания, к тому, что его окружают люди, прежде всего заинтересованные в профессиональной стороне вопроса, часто умные и въедливые, задающие сложные вопросы – и не о личной жизни Хоббса или Тобиаса Баджа. В какой-то момент Уилл почувствовал себя почти комфортно, особенно если удавалось пережить лекцию без вопросов про Ганнибала. На одно из его выступлений – для психиатрического факультета – явилась Беделия («Отдать визит», - как она сказала позже, имея в виду то, что однажды на ее собственную лекцию Уилл также пришел без приглашения), которая с неожиданной искренностью поздравила его. 

\- Ты мог снова сбежать и превратиться в отшельника со сворой собак, но этот вариант значительно лучше, - заметила она, когда они пили шардоне в баре отеля, в котором остановился Уилл.  
\- Возможно, эта книга поможет мне поставить точку… во всей этой истории, - сказал Уилл, благожелательно настроенный после нормально прошедшей лекции.  
Она ничего не ответила, лишь взглянула в его глаза с нескрываемым скепсисом. Они оба знали, что до точки «в этой истории» Уиллу так же далеко, как до соседней галактики. 

Глобализация сделала свое дело: после серии лекций в Штатах, Марти и Уилла принялись приглашать в Канаду и Южную Америку, Великобританию и Европу. Это испугало Уилла, который вдруг почувствовал себя гастролером и самозванцем, но повсюду к ним относились со всем вниманием и уважением, количество личных и скользких вопросов уменьшалось в прогрессии по мере удаления от дома, и постепенно Уилл даже пристрастился к постоянным поездкам, из-за которых у него больше не было времени на лекции в Квантико. Он отдавал себе отчет, что жизнь на чемоданах – такой же способ сбежать от возможных постоянных отношений и контактов с людьми, - в этом он был полностью согласен со своим психоаналитиком доктором Манн, спокойной, как дочка Будды, женщиной средних лет. Он все понимал, но ему было наплевать. Приезжая в новое место на несколько дней, он едва поднимал глаза на окружающих, говорил мало, участвовал в мероприятиях только по необходимости, ни с кем особенно не сближался, хотя почти с удовольствием участвовал в профессиональных спорах, и все это рождало в нем комфортное ощущение одиночества в толпе. Люди текли мимо него, словно реки, не задерживаясь и не занимая его мыслей. 

Лишь одна встреча в Лионе привела его в настоящее смятение и уничтожила весь прогресс, который в нем отмечала доктор Манн за последние два года.  
После небольшой открытой лекции, на которой собрались в основном университетские преподаватели и психиатры города, организатор подвел к нему человека, едва не раскланиваясь перед гостем, будто тот был королевской персоной, и попросил Уилла поговорить с «попечителем нашего фонда». Уилл поднял глаза на пожилого высокого мужчину, насторожился – и едва не перестал дышать, когда тот произнес свое приветствие. Это был голос Ганнибала. Попечитель фонда, прямой, сухой, с высокими скулами, колючими серыми глазами и облаченный в дорогой костюм, явно сшитый на заказ, протянул ему свою ладонь:  
\- Роберт Лектер. Очень наслышан о вас, мистер Грэм.  
Слабым словом «удивление» невозможно было выразить эмоции, охватившие Уилла: человек говорил голосом Ганнибала, имел его скулы и манеру себя вести, явно был тем самым дядей, который его усыновил когда-то, и ровно в то мгновение стоял перед Уиллом, который явно не был готов к подобной встрече. 

\- Вы дядя Ганнибала, не так ли, - медленно проговорил Уилл, заставляя себя смотреть если не в глаза Роберта, то хотя бы на его переносицу. – Он говорил, что вы забрали его из приюта после смерти его родителей.  
В глазах Лектера появилось еще больше сдерживаемого любопытства.  
\- Ганнибал вам сам об этом рассказывал?  
\- Да, о своих родителях, сестре, вас и вашей жене, - почти с усилием проговорил Уилл, напоминая себе, что Роберт – единственный человек, с которым он имеет полное право обсуждать такие подробности. – И я знаком с Чио.  
\- Очень интересно, мистер Грэм, должно быть, вы были намного более близки с моим племянником, чем мне казалось. Он никогда не был склонен к откровенности, когда дело касалось семейных дел.  
\- Он знал, что я не стану болтать об этом, - ответил Уилл, завуалировано обещая Роберту конфиденциальность и сохранение их семейных тайн. Тот с достоинством кивнул, не сводя с Уилла глаз и явно принимая обещание. 

\- Я не мог не отметить, мистер Грэм, что вы избегаете говорить во время лекции, да и в своей книге, о Ганнибале, хотя, конечно же, именно этого от вас все и ждали. Могу я спросить, почему? – Идеальная вежливость в голосе Роберта совершенно не предполагала отказа говорить на эту тему. Уилл проглотил слюну, рассеянно провожая взглядом последних покидавших зал и мечущегося по помещению Марти с кипой визиток.  
\- Это может быть небезопасно, не так ли? В конце концов, тело Ганнибала не было найдено… - Слабая попытка отшутиться скрывала в себе нечто посерьезнее: произнеся эти слова, Уилл замер, поняв, что неосознанно попросил у Лектера-старшего подтверждения смерти Ганнибала. В голосе Уилла отчетливо – даже для него самого – звучала надежда. 

Роберт смерил Уилла пронизывающим и оценивающим взглядом, его лицо было непроницаемо. Глядя на него, Уилл понял, от кого Ганнибал унаследовал свою раздражающую манеру контролировать свои эмоции и реакции: ни одна ресничка Роберта не дрогнула от двусмысленного вопроса. Уилл ощущал под этой броней медленное течение различных эмоций – подозрительности, любопытства, осторожности, даже своеобразной симпатии, но ни одна из них не проявлялась открыто. Наконец, Лектер сделал небрежный жест – выверенный и нарочитый:  
\- Боюсь, что даже если бы Ганнибал выжил, мне бы он об этом не сообщил: наши отношения трудно назвать близкими и доброжелательными.  
Для Уилла очевидно было, что Роберт лгал, но о чем именно? О своих отношениях с Ганнибалом? О смерти-жизни своего племянника? Или просто давал понять, что не доверяет ему?  
\- Позвольте поздравить вас, мистер Грэм, с удачей книги и ваших лекций; сегодняшняя меня приятно удивила. Теперь я понимаю, что только такой человек, как вы, мог… обезвредить Ганнибала с его поистине дьявольски устроенным сознанием. Приятной дороги домой.  
Они снова пожали друг другу руки, и Роберт удалился медленной походкой, полной чувства собственного достоинства. 

Вернувшись в гостиницу, Уилл до рассвета метался в своем номере, как загнанный зверь. Встреча с Лектером-старшим внезапно привела его в полную растерянность, выбила почву из-под ног. За прошедшие три года он приучил себя думать о Ганнибале почти как о персонаже, выдуманном существе, страшном и притягательном сне, в котором он провел несколько лет, но стоило ему услышать этот голос, увидеть знакомые черты лица в человеке, который когда-то вызволил Ганнибала из приюта, как прошлое Уилла ожило и стало пугающе ощутимым. Хуже всего была крупица подозрения, зароненная поведением Роберта, - подозрения в том, что Ганнибал не умер. Уилл мало что знал о распоряжении обширными семейными средствами, но понимал, что Роберт с большой долей вероятности должен был знать, мертв ли его племянник на самом деле или мертв только для окружающих. Если так… На двусмысленный вопрос Уилла старший Лектер ответил столь же двусмысленно – ни «да», ни «нет», словно открещивался от своей осведомленности. Могло ли это означать, что Ганнибал все-таки жив? 

Сама мысль об этом стерла все напускное спокойствие, в котором Уилл прожил последние годы. Он, нервно шагая по номеру отеля со стаканом виски в руке, помотал головой своим собственным мыслям: если бы Ганнибал был жив, он бы навестил Беделию (и у той не осталось бы после этого конечностей, чтобы прийти на его лекцию), он прикончил бы Алану и, возможно, Джека, он пришел бы к нему, Уиллу. Чтобы убить... или чтобы забрать с собой. С другой стороны, возможно, пережив все, что ему выпало, в Балтиморе, едва не погибнув от рук Уилла во тьме ледяной воды, Ганнибал решил попросту все оставить позади – и начать новую жизнь. Отказаться от бессмысленной мести, отвернуться от Уилла, который столкнул его в пропасть, и сшить новый социальный костюм – лучше прежнего; войти в новый круг, отыскать для себя новую игрушку, нового Уилла Грэма… Мысль неприятно поразила Уилла, но, несмотря на вызванную ею головную боль, он не мог с легкостью забраковать ее, ведь Ганнибал уже делал нечто подобное раньше. В молодости он покинул Флоренцию и переехал в Америку, потом вернулся под новой личиной в Европу. Что мешало ему снова провернуть этот фокус? 

У Уилла не было объективных аргументов против, ни одного. Он старательно искал причины, по которым Ганнибал не мог бы сбежать и начать свою жизнь заново, но так и не находил их. Все сопротивление, которое рождали эти мысли, базировалось на одном – отчаянном нежелании принимать то, что Ганнибал мог добровольно отказаться от него, Уилла. Если он сам никак не мог забыть Лектера, как тот мог развернуться и попросту уйти? Пить где-то терпкое вино, ковырять серебряной вилкой в устрицах, остроумно и опасно шутить в приятной компании, пробегаться пальцами по многочисленным костюмам в гардеробе – и жить спокойно, не думая, не вспоминая о нем? 

Уилл закинул голову и сардонически расхохотался, как сломанное радио. Все его размышления были просто нелепыми, и он понимал это лучше всех: что он только вообразил о Лектере, о его привязанности к нему? Собственные мысли показались Уиллу патетичными и глупыми, удивительно наивными, но почему-то согласовывающимися с тем, что происходило между Уиллом и Ганнибалом до дня убийства Долархайда. Разве не Ганнибал фактически признался ему в любви, разве не он пообещал всегда быть рядом, там, где Уилл сможет его найти, разве не Ганнибал набросился на Долархайда, медленно убивающего Уилла, разве не он вытащил его из смертельной ловушки Вержера?.. Уилл не обольщался, знал, что чувства Ганнибала к нему всегда были жестокими и эгоистичными, но все же в них никогда не было равнодушия, способности вот так взять и отпустить. А это значит…

Это означало две вещи: либо Ганнибал, выжив, решил оставить Уилла и все, что было в Балтиморе, позади, забыть об этом, начать новую жизнь, либо он утонул у подножья скал, погрузился в воду под тяжестью тела Уилла, глотнул соленой воды и исчез в волнах, которые разбили его голову о скалы и утащили в открытое море, на съедение рыбам. Уилл остановился посреди комнаты и бессмысленно уставился в темное окно; он не знал, не мог решить, какой из вариантов лучше, точнее, какой из них менее ужасен. 

Вернувшись в Балтимор, Уилл отправился к доктору Манн. В самом начале его визитов к ней они договорились о том, что не будут касаться эмпатии и устройства сознания Уилла, не будут углубляться в дела маньяков и убийц, чему доктор была искренне рада: в отличие от большинства, она не питала слабости к исследованию насилия, к тому же, появилась в городе уже после событий с Красным Драконом и не была знакома с Лектером профессионально. Все, чего она хотела, - помочь своему пациенту, явно травмированному не столько работой на ФБР и ужасным столкновением с серийными убийцами, сколько эмоциональным шоком от конкретной истории отношений с Ганнибалом Лектером. Уилл многое скрывал от нее, редко вдавался в детали, но на каком-то этапе приучился говорить с ней о своих чувствах – о том, в чем доктор Манн была по-настоящему сильна. Зная, что она не была вовлечена в кровавое представление Чесапикского Потрошителя, а значит, знала обо всем произошедшем умозрительно, Уилл чувствовал, что ее не так сильно шокирует многослойность его эмоций по отношению к Ганнибалу. К тому же, больше ему не с кем было поговорить: Джек и Алана считали Лектера дьяволом во плоти и открыто радовались его смерти, Беделия таилась в тени, как сломанная игрушка Потрошителя, и наслаждалась страданиями Уилла, Молли и сама пострадала от всего произошедшего, а Марти Харрис, прямолинейный морализатор, настоящий христианский ледокол, был тайно – но не настолько тайно, чтобы Уилл не почувствовал – уверен в том, что в Уилле говорит стокгольмский синдром. 

Уилл, не вдаваясь в подробности, рассказал доктору Манн о встрече с Робертом Лектером, о своих эмоциях и сомнениях – в общих чертах, конечно же, и без особой надежды на дельный совет, умолк, сидя глубоко в ее удобном плюшевом кресле. Он чувствовал на себе ее пристальный взгляд, но не отвечал ей тем же, просто обреченно дожидался хотя бы банального слова поддержки, даже если бы оно ровным счетом ничего не значило. Доктор Манн сняла очки:  
\- Возможно, с моей стороны чересчур самонадеянно говорить подобное, Уилл, но и вы ведь не совсем обычный пациент, поэтому я позволю себе быть откровенной. Ваша проблема в первую очередь в том, что вы постоянно сопротивляетесь самому себе, ведете против себя непрекащающуюся войну. Вы не хотите смириться со смертью вашего друга, - ее голос не дрогнул, дав Ганнибалу подобное смелое наименование, - но и мысль о том, что он мог выжить, вытравливаете из себя силой. Вы не позволяете себе оплакать свою потерю, потому что вообразили почему-то, что не имеете на это права, и в то же время не можете отпустить свою фиксацию на нем. Вы мучаете себе беспрестанно, не прерываясь на сон и отдых, воюя с самим собой. Хотите знать мое мнение?.. 

Удивленный Уилл сделал неопределенный разрешающий жест, на этот раз пристально глядя в лицо доктора Манн, и она продолжила:  
\- Я считаю, что вы должны «отпустить вожжи»: позволить себе веру в то, что ваш друг жив, или же, напротив, оплакать эту потерю, как следует, не испытывая за это чувство вины. Позволить себе жить, писать книги, ездить с лекциями, заниматься темой, в которой вы на голову выше всех; разрешить себе горевать, скучать и сожалеть о том, кого все проклинают. Чем больше вы сражаетесь с собой, тем сильнее ваш невроз. Прервите этот порочный круг. Это хороший совет, Уилл. 

Да, это был отличный совет, - с этим Уилл не мог поспорить. Он вернулся домой, швырнул ключи на комод и, не раздеваясь, направился к буфету, в котором стояла початая бутылка виски. Нет, пить явно не стоило, да, доктор Манн сказала все абсолютно верно, но Уилл знал, предчувствовал, что стоит ему расслабиться и, как было сказано, позволить себе чувствовать, оплакивать, сожалеть, дороги назад не будет. Под его ногами осыпались камни того самого обрыва, с которого он, обнимая Ганнибала, упал три года назад, и единственное, что его держало на месте, было его контролем и тотальным отрицанием. Стоит ему опустить напряженные плечи и позволить слезам просочиться под опущенными веками – и он полетит вниз, как сорвавшийся под воздействием силы тяготения обломок скалы. 

К тому же, - пришло ему в голову, - у него совершенно не было времени и возможности раскисать: через три дня они с Марти должны были вылететь в Швейцарию, в которой у них была пара лекций и одна частная – для денежных мешков от психиатрии в горном шато. Он должен был быть в форме. Во всяком случае, начать пить никогда не поздно, и лучше это делать уже на месте, угощаясь Егермейстером и хорошим коньяком, пока Харрис будет сигать с заснеженных вершин на лыжах, изображая из себя буржуазного поклонника благородного спорта.  
Уилл вздохнул и, проверив счет, вышел из квартиры от греха подальше, решив, не откладывая в долгий ящик, купить пару теплых свитеров, ботинки и шарф для поездки в Альпы. 

2\. ЭЛИТНОЕ ОБЩЕСТВО И МЯСО НА ВЕРТЕЛЕ

Первые две лекции в Люцерне и Берне прошли отлично: сдержанные швейцарцы и приехавшие ради такого случая австрийцы задавали заковыристые профессиональные вопросы, но были удивительно вежливыми и аккуратными по отношению к личному пространству Уилла, и все, за чем ему нужно было пристально следить, это была его собственная манера речи; иногда он забывался и начинал говорить по-английски быстро, проскакивая предлоги, что заставляло европейцев хмуриться и пытаться изо всех сил понять, о чем идет речь. В обоих городах было снежно и красиво, вершины гор виднелись в белом тумане, озера казались хмурыми и по виду полностью соответствовали настроению Уилла. В свободные часы он то и дело выходил погулять и не спеша прохаживался по нешироким улицам, разглядывал иногда пугающие фигуры в скульптурных композициях фонтанов, повторяющиеся мотивы смерти, появившиеся в здешнем искусстве после эпидемии чумы несколько веков назад. Не впервые оказавшись в Европе за последний год, Уилл все лучше понимал стиль, с которым его познакомил Ганнибал: искусство с привкусом обреченности и почти нежности к образу смерти, взращенной Средневековьем, было эссенцией, пропитывающей все страны севернее Франции; тут подобные детали и изображения, как и сама философия смерти, казались органичными. 

На следующий день после удачной лекции в Берне в их с Марти отель явился высокий и элегантный молодой человек, который выглядел так, словно у него имелся личный камердинер, ответственный за высшую степень идеальности его гардероба и вообще внешнего вида. Его светлые волосы были тщательно, до волоска подстрижены и уложены, белая кожа сияла здоровьем, костюм, так же, как и пальто, шарф, туфли и галстук, был идеально подобран и подогнан.  
\- Меня зовут Себастьян, я личный секретарь доктора Вулфа.  
В его голосе звучала прямо-таки откровенная гордость за свое высокое положение. Не надо было быть эмпатом, чтобы понять, что Себастьян боготворит своего хозяина и, возможно, покровителя: от Уилла не укрылись мягкие нотки, которыми прокатилось имя Вулфа на языке его секретаря. 

Доктор Вулф был психиатром, пригласившим их с Харрисом прочесть лекцию в его горном шато – чем-то средним между шале и небольшим замком, по утверждению Марти, который договаривался об этом мероприятии. Доктор Вулф и его местные коллеги входили во что-то вроде элитного психиатрического общества, устраивали изысканные вечера, собирались на приватные приемы и считались местной профессиональной аристократией. Часто именно доктор Вулф становился хозяином этих собраний, потому что обладал просторным и хорошо приспособленным для таких мероприятий домом в горах, единственным недостатком которого являлась его удаленность от городов и близлежащей альпийской деревушки. Поговаривали (это также разузнал Марти, посидев в баре отеля с парой слушателей их лекции в Люцерне), что среди пациентов доктора Вулфа были не только возмутительно богатые и могущественные люди, но и высокопоставленные преступники, точнее говоря, политики. 

\- Вы, мистер Грэм, прочтете лекцию со слайдами первым; мой хозяин особенно просил, чтобы вы не стесняли себя временными рамками. Потом – перерыв – и лекция мистера Харриса. Затем последует ужин и выступление господина Шеффера, он талантливый пианист, его очень любят в нашей стране.  
\- Отлично, приятно знать, что нас ценят наравне со знаменитым пианистом, - пробормотал Уилл в ответ на жизнерадостный рапорт Себастьяна и тут же устыдился явного сарказма, звучащего в его голосе.  
\- Доктор Вулф обычно не смешивает профессиональные выступления с развлечением, но, к сожалению, из-за затянувшегося снегопада, после того, как гостей доставит подъемник, до утра его выключат, поэтому все заночуют в доме. Нам нужно было занять гостей до самой ночи, и господин Шеффер ничуть не возражал против внезапного предложения.  
Себастьяна ничуть не смутил сарказм Уилла, и тому стало еще более стыдно за свое предубеждение против богачей, которые проводят вечера подобным – вполне достойным – образом. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, Себастьян вздохнул:  
\- Приемы, на которых появляется доктор Вулф, часто считают… избыточными, но по сути в них нет ничего особенно роскошного, поверьте мне, сыну простого учителя, - внезапно совершенно искренне рассмеялся Себастьян. – Боюсь, что некоторые из-за этого даже в некоторой степени сочувствуют Разбойнику.  
Уилл, рассеянно крутивший телефон в руках, сидя напротив молодого мужчины, нахмурился, услышав знакомое имя.  
\- Разбойник? Я что-то слышал в новостях, но мое знание языка…  
\- Да-да, и меня спрашивали о нем на лекции в Берне, - встрял Марти. – Я собирался почитать новости, но руки не доходили. 

\- У нас такие новости выпускают в эфир с неохотой, считается, что это мешает расследованию, - вздохнул Себастьян, явно считая это досадным. – Разбойник – это его прозвище, данное журналистами, - не просто убивает, а насаживает мертвое тело на вертел, устанавливает его на треноги и имитирует костер под ним. Один раз он даже разжег настоящий костер. Он жарит своих жертв, к счастью, уже мертвых, как окорок на вертеле, как поросенка в средние века. На прошлой неделе нашли уже шестую жертву. Это всегда очень и очень богатые люди обоих полов, те, у кого есть деньги, многочисленные счета, дома и так далее. После третьего убийства он прислал письмо в газету; его не напечатали, но мой хозяин видел его: там было написано, что, мол, он борется с толстосумами и жарит их, как жирных фазанов, для того, чтобы накормить всех прочих «дымом их плоти», - так он выразился. Я могу дать вам несколько интересных ссылок об этих преступлениях; вам стоит с ними ознакомиться, потому что на лекции у доктора Вулфа с вами обязательно захотят обсудить дело Разбойника. 

\- Кто бы сомневался, - проговорил Уилл, думая о своем. – Вертел и костер, очень символично, хотя вряд ли элегантно.  
\- Он оправдывает свой садизм и нарциссизм высокими социальными и моральными убеждениями, - добавил Марти.  
\- Многие находят его остроумным, но большинство, конечно, напуганы.  
Себастьян выглядел не напуганным, а заинтересованным.  
\- И правильно делают: такие, как он, легко могут изменить свой шаблон, - с уверенностью заявил Уилл. 

\- О да, не сомневаюсь, - с энтузиазмом откликнулся Себастьян. – Это человек уже несколько раз присылал угрозы в адрес доктора Вулфа, хотя того трудно назвать по-настоящему богатым человеком, он лишь состоятелен.  
\- Доктора Вулфа? Странный выбор для Разбойника, - Марти протянул секретарю стакан с минеральной водой.  
\- Доктор говорит, что этого убийцу раздражает любая элитарность и закрытость собраний, что он был травматично уязвлен отказом принять его в избранный круг ранее, оттого и проявились заложенные в нем деформации.  
Заметно было, что в кругу профессиональных терминов Себастьяну не так уже легко подыскивать подходящие английские термины и выражения. Уилл задумчиво запустил пальцы в свои непричесанные волосы.  
\- Вполне вероятно, что этот самый Разбойник сам изначально относится к богатому сословию, а некая неудовлетворенность или скрытая ненависть к собственной праздности заставила его обратить свои деструктивные наклонности против своего же круга. 

Уилл умолк, понимая, что слишком мало знаком с делом, чтобы делать подобные выводы: возможно, Себастьян, выйдя из номера отеля, тут же бросится передавать его слова всем знакомым под соусом «специалист по маньякам утверждает, что…». Хотя больше было похоже на то, что единственным авторитетным мнением для секретаря было мнение его хозяина.  
\- Но вам не нужно волноваться, - опомнившись, быстро сказал Себастьян, вставая и застегивая пальто. – Шато доктора Вулфа охраняют, к тому же, после заката до него почти невозможно добраться, вы и гости – которых, кстати, будет семнадцать человек, - в полнейшей безопасности.  
\- Да, конечно, - проговорил Марти, хотя Уилл тут же заметил неуверенность в словах соавтора: его взволновала вся эта история с Разбойником, вертелами и связью с человеком, которому угрожает серийный убийца.  
Сам Уилл был до предела спокоен. Его заинтересовал профиль Разбойника, и сразу после ухода Себастьяна он взялся за планшет, чтобы прочесть о нем поподробнее, но никакого страха он не почувствовал. Возможно, способность бояться физической угрозы умерла в нем в день убийства Дракона, возможно, еще раньше, когда Вержер едва не срезал его лицо. 

Дорога до шато доктора Вулфа уже сама по себе была удовольствием: сначала на поезде, затем на подъемнике, из которого они вышли прямиком на вычищенную дорогу, ведущую к большому трехэтажному дому старинного вида, прилепившемуся к заснеженному склону горы. Горы были великолепными и, видимо, вид из окон дома открывался восхитительный. Вдали виднелась деревушка, а позади здания можно было заметить небольшой гостевой дом более скромного вида. Если до этого Уилл и сомневался, что шато доктора может вместить двадцать гостей, то теперь убедился, что никаких проблем с этим не будет: на фасаде поблескивали десятки узких окон со ставнями, над домом вился светлый дым от каминных труб. Против воли Уилл – настроенный скептично – восхитился всем – и красотой гор, и гармоничностью дома, и особой спокойной атмосферой, которая окутывала шато. Они вошли в сопровождении Себастьяна, держа в руках свои легкие сумки: чемоданы остались в отеле в Берне, с собой они взяли только необходимое для одной ночевки в доме, оборудованном всем необходимым. 

До лекции Уилла, открывающей вечер, оставалось более двух часов, но все на первом этаже бурлило приготовлениями: в большой гостиной, мимо которой они проходили, двое парней, одетых как официанты на частном приеме, расставляли стулья перед проектором, в кухне гремели кастрюли, тоненькая девушка в форменной футболке флориста подравнивала букеты свежих роз в многочисленных вазах. Вслед за ними вошли трое солидных мужчин, с которыми Себастьян со всей почтительностью раскланялся; они с интересом уставились на Уилла и Марти, представились докторами такими-то и сякими-то, и секретарь доктора Вулфа их проводил – всех скопом – на второй этаж, где им были выделены спальни на предстоящую ночь. Всех троих гостей поселили в одной спальне (естественно для вместительного, но не такого уж огромного дома), но Уиллу и Харрису отвели две комнаты, что удивило Грэма. Он вошел в свою спальню, бросил сумку у порога и задумчиво подошел к окну. 

Он был прав: вид из окна был не просто «красивым» или «завораживающим», а вызывающим какое-то почти неестественное ощущение полного покоя. Плечи Уилла расслабились, он повернулся лицом к комнате и осмотрелся. Как и весь дом, обставленный в колониальном стиле – строгом, но с нотками роскоши, - спальня была одновременно мужественной и до смешного комфортной: камин с ковриком из натурального меха и обращенным к нему глубоким креслом, большая кровать, так и зовущая прилечь на нее, изысканная мебель, темно-синие стены, несколько больших картин в тяжелых рамах, букет свежих роз – кроваво-красных, в отличие от белых на первом этаже. 

Уилл повернулся к комоду – и замер. На антикварном предмете интерьера невозмутимо и солидно покоился олень из черного дерева – такой же, какой когда-то стоял в кабинете Ганнибала. То есть, разумеется, почти такой же, а не тот самый… Уилл со вздохом закрыл глаза и провел рукой с потрескавшейся от мороза кожей по небритой щеке, словно пытаясь стереть наваждение. «Отлично, Грэм, теперь к мыслям о Лектере в твоей голове добавилась мания преследования вещами Ганнибала». Он машинально поскреб ногтями щетину на подбородке и решил, что для лекции в таком изысканном обществе ему определенно стоит побриться и переодеться в свой обычный для таких случаев костюм – темно-синий, простой, но строгий, который в сочетании с белой рубашкой неизменно смотрелся уместно. 

Если бы не вопрос о Ганнибале Лектере, Уилл счел бы, что лекция прошла хорошо – и даже более того. Явившись в гостиную к назначенному времени, он застал ее заполненной сидящими на расставленных стульях людьми, которых можно было описать тремя простыми словами: деньги, практичность, высокие стандарты. Мужчины и несколько женщин в безупречно подобранных, несомненно дорогих, но не кичащихся своей стоимостью нарядах, все – старше 35, люди с отличными манерами, аккуратные и вкрадчивые, типичные психиатры и психоаналитики, настоящий концентрат профессии. Они встретили Уилла заинтересованными взглядами, совершенно точно зная, кто он такой, каково его «расстройство» (он был уверен, что именно этим термином они пользовались, обсуждая его за спиной), но ни один из них не позволил себе задать ему личный вопрос – или вопрос о начинке его собственной головы. Он выдал свой обычный расширенный текст для самых придирчивых и знающих слушателей, не пытаясь упростить информацию и благодаря бога, а точнее, доктора Вулфа, за то, что он предпочел лекцию со слайдами, благодаря чему она проходила в полутьме. 

Он видел своих слушателей лишь отчасти, поэтому мог абстрагироваться и взять обычный лекторский тон – бесстрастный и ритмичный. Где-то там, в одном из кресел, наверное, сидел и сам доктор Вулф, которому его еще не представили, - в какой-то момент сообразил Уилл, - но во время лекции для него это не имело никакого значения. В глазах окружающих он время от времени читал несомненный интерес, чуть равнодушное любопытство, препарирующее и впитывающее, все они были абсолютно внимательными – приятное исключение по сравнению с публичными лекциями, на которые то и дело, словно по ошибке, являлись обычные люди, которые затем шумно вздыхали, а то и вовсе убегали из зала при виде банального слайда с места преступления. Все было хорошо, пока он не попросил задать интересующие слушателей вопросы, и совсем рядом с ним раздался ясный и ровный голос Себастьяна: 

\- Известно, что во время вашей схватки с Долархайдом, мистер Грэм, вам помог Ганнибал Лектер, который… кхм... нанес Красному Дракону самую пугающую рану, - он неопределенно провел рукой по своему горлу. – Что вы испытывали, сражаясь бок о бок с монстром, подобным ему, против общего врага?  
Уилл до онемения в пальцах сжал в ладони пульт от проектора. Вот оно. Он всегда ожидал вопросов о Лектере (со страхом), и слушатели частенько его не разочаровывали в этом, но обычно это были весьма банальные и плоские вопросы. Этот же бил прямиком в цель. Прежде чем открыть рот, Уилл уставился на Себастьяна, который ответил ему искренне невинным взглядом, и внезапно понял, что тот даже не сознает травматичности произнесенных им слов. Был ли этот вопрос случайным?.. Себастьян отбарабанил его так, словно выучил наизусть, а значит… Значит, кто-то подсказал его Себастьяну, возможно, даже сам доктор Вулф, несомненно, чтобы посмотреть на то, как Уилл будет извиваться в пятне света перед своей аудиторией, будто рыба на сковородке. Ничего удивительного: в конце концов, он стоял перед двумя дюжинами лучших психиатров в регионе, которые не были бы таковыми, если бы не умели нащупать в ком угодно слабое место. Он сжал зубы, напомнил себе о том, что это часть его работы. 

\- Я был благодарен за то, что все сложилось в мою пользу; без помощи доктора Лектера, - он мстительно подчеркнул звание Ганнибала, напоминая залу, что серийный убийца, которого Себастьян назвал «монстром», был их коллегой, - я бы вряд ли справился с Долархайдом. Там, где речь идет о выживании, нет места рефлексии на тему подходящей компании, - твердо, но с ноткой иронии закончил он, вызвав именно ту реакцию, на которую рассчитывал: слушатели мягко, вежливо рассмеялись его словам. 

Уилл оставил в покое пульт от проектора и дернул уголком губ, не чувствуя ни малейшего желания улыбаться или продолжать лекцию, выслушивать следующие вопросы. Ему вдруг показалось, что его руки влажны от крови Дракона, и ему пришлось взглянуть на них, чтобы убедиться в обратном. «Что вы испытывали», - звенело в его голове. Благодарность. Жажду крови. Желание защитить Ганнибала. Смешать кровь из их ран. Остановить это мгновение и сделать его вечным, непрекращающимся, звенящим в пустоте вселенной…  
Уилл судорожно вздохнул, стараясь держать лицо до последнего, хотя все его мысли затопила одна шокирующая догадка: в первую очередь, он рухнул в пропасть в обнимку с Ганнибалом именно потому, что хотел остановить тот момент, увековечить его, запечатлеть и выписать его их смешавшейся кровью. 

Следующий вопрос – о Разбойнике – заставил Уилла вздохнуть с облегчением. Даже серийный убийца, который угрожал хозяину дома, был в миллион раз более приемлемой темой для Уилла по сравнению с разговорами о Ганнибале, которые выбивали почву из-под его ног. 

Уилл предпочел бы, чтобы за его лекцией сразу последовало выступление Марти – тогда он мог бы приземлиться на стул в уголке и погрузиться в блаженное отречение от окружающего мира, а не стоять с бокалом шампанского во время перерыва посреди чуть менее просторной гостиной в окружении толпы чрезмерно умных людей, которые беззастенчиво разглядывали его и задавали острые, как уколы булавкой, вопросы.  
\- Ты нас так и не представил своему хозяину, Себастьян, - обратился он к секретарю, подошедшему к нему с довольным видом и всем своим обликом сообщавшему о готовности быть к услугам главного гостя вечера.  
\- О, доктор Вулф слушал вашу лекцию, я видел его в глубине гостиной, в его любимом кресле у белого камина, но сейчас он, видимо, отправился на кухню, сделать распоряжения насчет ужина. Уверен, вы познакомитесь с ним за столом, он собирался усадить вас рядом с собой. 

Уилл, нахмурившись и цедя несомненно дорогое шампанское, восстановил в памяти камин в большой гостиной и кресло рядом с ним, стоящее позади всех стульев. Место для человека, который не хочет быть увиденным. Волосы на затылке Уилла встали дыбом от необъяснимо пугающего ощущения. Да, - вспомнил он, - кресло было занято неподвижно сидящим человеком, совершенно не видимым в густой темноте и против света горящего в камине огня. И, вроде бы, ничего особенного не было в хозяине дома, который не желал лезть на первый план, но Уилл достаточно долго контактировал с устроителями лекций и всевозможными организаторами и меценатами, чтобы знать, как любят они примазаться к такой экзотической «знаменитости», как Уилл, как нравится им быть в центре внимания. Очевидно было, что доктора Вулфа нельзя было причислить к таковым… 

От собственных мыслей его оторвала высокая дама лет пятидесяти, говорившая с сильным немецким акцентом, но четко и пронзительно; она хотела узнать побольше о нетипичных травматических факторах в биографиях серийных убийц, и Уилл даже обрадовался возможности перевести этот светский раут в профессиональную плоскость, но успел сказать всего несколько слов перед тем, как внезапно во всем доме погас свет, погрузив его в полную тьму. 

Если бы свет погас в обычном доме с гостями, тут же, несомненно, послышались бы охи и ахи, а то и испуганные вскрики, но гости доктора Вулфа лишь встревоженно зашептались, активизируя свои смартфоны, чтобы видеть хотя бы друг друга. Спустя мгновение официанты, разносившие шампанское, зажгли несколько свечей, и тьма стала не такой плотной; по гостиной прошел квадратный охранник, его шаги послышались за кухней, и затем в подвале что-то едва слышно зажужжало. На середину гостиной выбрался Себастьян со свечой в руке:  
\- Не волнуйтесь: охрана разберется, почему погас свет, а пока мы включили дополнительный генератор, и через три минуты электричество начнет поступать в нормальном режиме. - То же самое он повторил еще раз – на немецком. 

Гости расслабились, немного бледный Марти Харрис успокаивающе похлопал Уилла по плечу, держа в руках включенный смартфон, и нервно взялся за полный бокал шампанского, чтобы снять стресс. 

Внезапно что-то наверху и вдали с грохотом и треском разбилось, послышались топочущие шаги, дверь хлопнула так громко, словно ее разнесли о косяк. В этот раз гости замерли по-настоящему, словно застигнутые хищником в открытом поле сурикаты. Напряжение нарастало: многие инстинктивно держали друг друга за локти и запястья; Марти вцепился в лацкан пиджака Уилла – к его неудовольствию. Вдруг свет, пару раз моргнув, включился – так же внезапно, как до этого исчез. Несмотря на это, все, замершие, оставались на своих местах, даже когда Себастьян в сопровождении одного из охранников быстро, как бегущий заяц, поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, откуда до этого доносился шум. 

Напряжение никуда не делось, а только возросло; гости быстро и тревожно переговаривались, прыгая между немецким и французским, так, что Уилл за ними не поспевал. Несколько раз в толпе прозвучало имя «Разбойник», и мужчина в темно-коричневом костюме непроизвольно вздрогнул. Уилл чувствовал себя очень странно: с одной стороны, все его инстинкты обострились, он чуял – как служебная собака – в происходящем нечто крайне опасное и темное, с другой стороны, вся эта суета внезапно будоражила его, вызывала любопытство, возбуждение. Сам того не замечая, он разглядывал гостей, переводил взгляд на застывших официантов, смотрел в темные окна и даже подбадривающе кивнул толстому повару, выглянувшему с круглыми от испуга глазами из кухни. 

Наконец, на верхних ступеньках лестницы показался Себастьян – белее бумаги. Он остановился у подножья, все еще возвышаясь над гостями, и, качая головой будто бы от удивления, немного неуверенно проговорил:  
\- Случилось нечто… ужасное. Кто-то проник в дом, и только что мы обнаружили в одной из комнат – библиотеке – труп неизвестного мужчины. По всей видимости, именно он вторгся в шато… Впрочем, кто знает… Один из охранников внезапно исчез, что я также не могу объяснить. Доктор Вулф занимается этими вопросами, и так как полиция сможет прибыть в дом только утром, мы заперли библиотеку с телом, ничего не трогая. 

При этом поразительном сообщении среди гостей вначале воцарилось гробовое молчание, а затем они все разом заговорили, перебивая друг друга.  
\- Но если преступник мертв, кто же убил его?  
\- Сколько всего было охранников?  
\- Что разбилось? Оконное стекло?  
\- У кого-нибудь есть оружие?  
\- Мы в безопасности?  
\- Нельзя ли как-нибудь покинуть дом?  
\- Как именно был убит этот человек? 

Себастьян пытался отвечать на их вопросы, перескакивая с одного предмета на другой, размахивал руками и уверял всех в полной безопасности, а затем словно встрепенулся, вспомнив о чем-то, и, возвысив голос, нашел глазами Уилла:  
\- Мистер Грэм, доктор Вулф просил вас посмотреть на место преступления, пока оно нетронуто. Вы – признанный профайлер и бывший агент ФБР, поэтому… Хорошо бы, если бы вы смогли до приезда полиции хотя бы примерно выяснить, что произошло, и успокоить гостей. Ночь предстоит долгая.  
Уилл с готовностью шагнул к лестнице, чувствуя внутри знакомое, но уже основательно позабытое покалывание, похожее на пузырьки в шампанском. Усмехнувшись самому себе, он едва заметно покачал головой: кого он обманывал все эти годы, уверяя себя, что он более чем удовлетворен своей жизнью без рек крови и жутких сцен смерти? 

\- Официанты сервируют закуски и напитки, пожалуйста, располагайтесь комфортабельно в гостиных, дамы и господа, надеюсь, вскоре мы сможем рассказать вам больше о случившемся, - с восхитившим Уилла спокойствием проговорил Себастьян, который, подцепив его за локоть, повел по лестнице на второй этаж. Уилл взглянул на секретаря вблизи и заметил дорожки холодного пота на висках и лбу молодого мужчины; но держался он отлично, доктор Вулф мог гордиться профессионализмом своего подопечного.  
\- Это какой-то кошмар, - тихо проговорил Себастьян, продвигаясь рядом с Уиллом по длинному коридору второго этажа. – Зрелище не из тех, которые забываются, простите, что мы заставляем вас на это смотреть. 

\- Это не первое мое место преступления, - с усмешкой ответил Уилл, чувствуя внутри себя лишь абсолютный покой и концентрацию.  
\- Да, конечно, просто… Мы пригласили вас прочесть лекцию и хорошо провести вечер, а вместо этого вы оказались в сцене из худшего романа Агаты Кристи. Мой хозяин не без колебаний решил попросить вас об этой услуге.  
\- Где он сам? – Не в первый раз задался этим вопросом Уилл.  
\- Пытается все уладить; к тому же, все еще неизвестно, куда исчез охранник. Доктор Вулф сказал, что вскоре присоединится к вам, чтобы обсудить дело. Вот эта комната… я не буду входить, если вы не возражаете. 

Уилл лишь кивнул, не имея ничего против. Еще один высокий охранник, нервно крутящий в руке телефон, посторонился, пропуская его к двери, и кивнул на слова Себастьяна: «Больше никого не пускайте в библиотеку, Лукас, доктор Вулф распорядился, что в нее доступ открыт только ему самому и мистеру Грэму». 

Он дернул за ручку, оттолкнул от себя дверь, вошел и в первую очередь прикрыл ее за собой – и лишь затем повернулся к тому, что маячило на периферии его зрения. Труп находился ровно посередине большой комнаты, сплошь заставленной книжными полками; кровь из-под тела растеклась широкой лужей, просочившись в щели между половицами явно старого пола из высококачественного дуба. Человек, одетый во все черное, лежал на полу, раскинув руки и ноги; о причине его смерти не приходилось гадать: его голова, полностью отделенная от тела, располагалась на его собственном животе, будто восседая на своем хозяине. Рядом с ним валялся черный рюкзак и длинный сверток, упакованный в холщовый чехол – в похожем сам Уилл хранил и носил удочки. Уилл, осторожно взявшись за замок чехла через носовой платок, расстегнул его и с недоумением уставился на длинный кованый штырь, смахивающий на огромную кочергу. Уже давно бывший агент Грэм присел у трупа и взглянул в его лицо – обескровленное и искаженное: рыжеватые волосы, неприятно вывернутые губы, светлые ресницы.  
Уилл медленно поднялся, уже зная, что трупом на полу библиотеки доктора Вулфа был не кто иной, как серийный убийца по прозвищу Разбойник. 

Уилл потер пальцами глаза и отошел от трупа: впервые в его практике не было никакой необходимости избавляться от криминалистов или требовать уединения: оно было дано ему по умолчанию. Он присел на длинный письменный стол, стоящий у окна, машинально поворошил лежащие на нем бумаги, потрогал книгу с аккуратной закладкой, сложил руки на груди и снова взглянул на мертвеца. 

«Ярость. Что он о себе возомнил? Поначалу это было даже забавно, но ворваться в дом… Дилетант. Свинья. Я встречаю его посреди комнаты, когда он начинает свое движение от одной двери к другой, уверенный в безопасности, которую ему обеспечивает темнота. Он надеялся забрать кого-то из гостей – любого из них, ему все равно. Я не даю ему такой возможности. У меня нет времени на эксперименты: гости слышали шум и без того испуганы, охранники могут помешать. Я перерезаю ему горло одним движением – и он падает замертво; на ходу я поворачиваю его так, чтобы он не забрызгал кровью книги. У меня есть пара минут. Хорошая идея, очень символично. Он бы не оценил, потому что слишком примитивен, но найдется тот, кто оценит. Это казнь. Гильотина для разбойника. Я оставляю его голову, как свиную – на прилавке. Это мой дизайн». 

Уилл судорожно, с хрипом, вздохнул, выныривая из своих блужданий по разуму убийцы, и с намного большим внимание осмотрелся: убийца преспокойно двигался по комнате в полной темноте и опасался запачкать кровью книги, в нем бурлила ярость альфа-самца, на территорию которого вторгся чужак, а значит?.. «Доктор Вулф присоединится к вам позже», - так, кажется, сказал Себастьян? Доктор Вулф, которого Уилл до сих пор даже не видел. Уилл почувствовал, как капля пота стекает по его затылку, и засунул в карман руку, нащупывая телефон… 

\- Так что же случилось в моем доме, мистер Грэм?  
Если бы над ухом Уилла взорвалась бомба, он и то в меньшей степени превратился бы в чистый лед.  
Не веря своим ушам, моргая, словно посреди песчаной бури, он медленно, будто тело пыталось спасти его от шока, повернулся к скрытой в боковой стене двери, в проеме которой стоял Ганнибал Лектер.


	2. Chapter 2

3\. НОЧНАЯ ОХОТА 

Все еще во власти шока, Уилл, наблюдая за собой словно со стороны, отметил, что первым его побуждением было подойти к Ганнибалу и толкнуть свое собственное тело в объятия доктора Лектера-Вулфа. Ему резко и внезапно стало жарко, будто перед ним вспыхнул огонь камина или костра, на котором Разбойник «жарил» своих жертв; на мгновение Уиллу показалось, что между днем, когда он увлек за собой в пропасть Ганнибала Лектера, и сегодняшним не прошло и часа. Через минуту он взял себя в руки, успев сделать лишь два шага по направлению к Ганнибалу, и со внезапной ясностью заметил, что радость на лице Ганнибала обозначена намного более очевидно: в его взгляде, ни на мгновение не покидавшем Уилла, пульсировало явное возбуждение и несомненное внимание. Только один человек на земле смотрел на него с такой концентрацией, с таким сиянием в глазах – тот, кого, как казалось Уиллу, он потерял три года назад. 

\- Ганнибал, - все еще неверящим тоном произнес Уилл и остановился на полпути, сжимая в ладони телефон. – Так, значит, доктор Вулф?..  
Ганнибал кивнул, с усмешкой представляя Уиллу свою нынешнюю личину. Уилл с трудом проглотил комок в горле и скользнул взглядом по всей фигуре доктора Лектера, на ком годы и не думали отыгрываться за опасный образ жизни. Ганнибал был в отличной форме, его сильное тело было облачено в дорогой шерстяной темно-коричневый костюм, такой же жилет и рубашку горчичного цвета, которая подчеркивала загар на его коже – типичное явление для Альп. Единственной переменой в его внешности была короткая и идеально ухоженная борода, на миллиметр переросшая недельную щетину, которая придавала Ганнибалу более элегантный и внезапно таинственный вид. Ни одному человеку, видевшему фотографии Ганнибала в Татлер Крайм и газетах, ни на мгновение не пришло бы в голову, что этот монстр и утонченный, загорелый, аристократичный доктор Вулф – одно лицо. 

Засмотревшись на Ганнибала, Уилл неуклюже шагнул в лужу крови рядом с телом и с досадой чертыхнулся, чувствуя, что краснеет – то ли из-за того, что, увидев Лектера, напрочь забыл о трупе, то ли из-за того, что вел себя на месте преступления, как безмозглый стажер. Уилл осмотрелся, раздумывая, не вытереть ли подошву о ковер, заметая за собой следы – и фигурально, и буквально, и едва не отшатнулся, когда Ганнибал, совершенно неслышно подобравшись к нему, легко опустился перед ним на одно колено. Не размениваясь на слова, он стащил туфлю Уилла и, вытащив из кармана платок, стер с подошвы кровь. 

Уилл, с чем-то между восхищением и возмущением глядя на Ганнибала, внезапно для себя перейдя на громкий шепот, спросил:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Ганнибал взглянул на него снизу вверх с саркастичной ухмылкой:  
\- Помогаю тебе предотвратить уничтожение улик на месте преступления, Уилл. – Его голос прямо-таки сочился желанием поиграть у него на нервах.  
\- Я не об этом, - терпеливо помотал головой Уилл и еще больше понизил голос, отбирая у Ганнибала туфлю и неловко надевая ее. – Что. Ты. Делаешь?  
Уилл развел руками, кивая на труп Разбойника, сомневаясь, что может облечь в слова свой вопрос. «Как ты умудрился присвоить себе такую заметную личность, устроиться с удобством посреди Европы, окружить себя элитным обществом, как ты заманил меня сюда, заставил маньяка напасть, убил его, а теперь стоишь рядом с его трупом в своем собственном доме и преспокойно ухмыляешься, заставляя мое сердце прыгать в груди по фронтальной синусоиде?»

Ганнибал, так же легко, как опустился, встал и задумчиво отошел к окну, прикрытому тяжелыми портьерами.  
\- Я защищал свой дом и гостей, - его глаза равнодушно обратились к трупу, наполняющему библиотеку неприятным запахом железа и органического разрушения. – Уверен, ты с легкостью прочел это, Уилл. Он защищался, и мне пришлось его убить. Полиции, разумеется, об этом знать необязательно, тем более что один из охранников, которого я подозреваю в пособничестве преступнику, очень удачно сбежал, вызвав подозрения.  
\- Вот так просто?  
Это был идиотский вопрос, - Уилл хорошо это понимал, но никаких лучших слов у него не нашлось. То, что говорил Ганнибал, было абсолютно рационально. 

Ганнибал небрежно пожал плечами, не сводя глаз с Уилла. Уиллу почти хотелось прочесть в них угрозу, потому что он, несомненно, был проблемой, так как мог выдать Лектера с потрохами, но во взгляде Ганнибала не было ничего подобного: любопытство, неуютная и смущающая нежность… ненасытность. Только теперь Уилл сообразил, что Ганнибал так рад видеть его, что то ли поедает его взглядом, то ли мысленно расчленяет на фрагменты, чтобы запечатлеть его в своем дворце памяти. При этой мысли Уилл смущенно прикусил губу и поправил очки на носу; поняв, как глупо продолжать вертеть в руке телефон, он спрятал его в карман. Даже как угроза это не работало: мало того, что Ганнибал был хозяином положения, Уилл прекрасно понимал, что ни в одной из вселенных не сдаст Лектера полиции за убийство серийного маньяка. 

\- Как твои дела, Уилл? – Этот вопрос сорвался с губ Ганнибала так легко и спокойно, что тот почувствовал внезапный и сильный толчок гнева откуда-то изнутри. Он неосознанно и нервно сжал кулаки:  
\- Дела?.. Ты еще спрашиваешь?  
Ганнибал не ответил, лишь поднял брови, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Ты меня бросил там, на берегу, на скалах.  
Уилл и сам слышал, как патетично звучит эта претензия, но он был слишком разозлен, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. К тому же, впервые за все это время он вслух произнес то, что его мучило все три года. 

Ганнибал посмотрел на него прищуренными глазами и проговорил спокойно, размеренно:  
\- Уилл, ты столкнул меня с обрыва в море, которое должно было убить меня, точнее, нас двоих; я не знаю, было ли это просто ошибкой с твоей стороны, или ты готов был пожертвовать даже своей жизнью, чтобы покончить с моей. Факт состоит в том, что ты ясно дал мне понять, что хочешь избавить мир от моего присутствия.  
\- Я… - Уилл растерянно взмахнул руками, прерывая Ганнибала, но что он мог сказать в ответ? Он сделал именно то, в чем его обвинял Лектер, мотивы же его были настолько запутанными, что он и сам не был в них уверен.  
\- Твои раны были слишком серьезны, я и себе едва мог помочь в той ситуации, и к тебе уже спешила полиция и медики. Я просто сделал то, чего ты так долго добивался от меня, Уилл: я оставил тебя в покое. 

«Не надо было», - почти сорвалось с губ Уилла, но вслух он лишь спросил – плоско и безжизненно:  
\- Тогда почему теперь? Вся эта лекция, весь этот маскарад?  
\- Я скучал по тебе, Уилл, - на губах Ганнибала играла улыбка – абсолютно искренняя. – И ты, скажем так, гастролировал по Европе; согласись, слишком большой соблазн, чтобы с ним бороться. 

Ганнибал переложил дорогие перьевые ручки на столе, потрогал папье-маше, отодвинул лампу, и у Уилла что-то сжалось в груди при виде этих хорошо знакомых ему обсессивно-копульсивных жестов, неизменный признак того, что доктор не так уж и спокоен, как хочет показать.  
\- Я не был уверен, что покажусь перед тобой, Уилл.  
Уилл сжал зубы от холодка, пробежавшего по позвоночнику: так этот засранец запросто мог наблюдать за ним из-за угла, как тогда, в Палермо, и оставить его ни с чем, сбежать.  
\- Мне хотелось посмотреть, как ты адаптировался к своей новой жизни, доволен ли ею. Удалось ли тебе оставить позади прошлое…  
«Оставить позади меня», - ясно прозвучало для них обоих. 

\- Кем ты себя считаешь, Ганнибал, - риторический вопрос Уилла, который снова перешел на шипящий шепот, повис в воздухе. – Сидишь в этом своем замке, как царь горы, забавляешься со своими пациентами, подбиваешь очередного психопата напасть на тебя, убиваешь, смотришь на меня сверху вниз, как на марионетку. «Почему бы мне не пригласить Уилла Грэма и не посмотреть, как он будет тут вертеться волчком», - ядовито проговорил Уилл, неосознанно передразнивая Ганнибала. – Что, доктор Лектер, заскучали в этом своем маленьком королевстве роскоши и всеобщего поклонения? 

Ганнибал оттолкнулся от стола и сделал широкий шаг к Уиллу, заставив того дернуться с опаской из-за горящих огнем глаз Лектера.  
\- Ты тоже не бедствуешь, Уилл. Я был на твоих лекциях – трех, если считать сегодняшнюю. Слава, деньги, внимание – все это есть и у тебя, имеешь ли ты право критиковать меня за то, чем и сам обладаешь? Ты оставил позади… всё, и, судя по всему, - к изумлению Уилла, прохладные пальцы Ганнибала скользнули по его гладко выбритой щеке, послав волну контрастного тепла прямиком в позвоночник, - чувствуешь себя отлично. 

\- Да что ты знаешь, - сквозь зубы процедил Уилл, цепляясь за свою злость, чтобы не задохнуться в других эмоциях.  
Ганнибал с нерадостной ухмылкой покачал головой.  
\- Ты тоже едва ли понимаешь, о чем говоришь, Уилл… Куда ты?  
Уилл, резко отвернувшийся из-за примитивного и внезапного страха потерять над собой контроль, сделав что-то очень глупое (например, врезать Ганнибалу или поцеловать его), мог бы сбежать, ничего не объясняя, но въевшаяся в его мозг привычка быть вежливым с Лектером заставила его остановиться перед дверями.  
\- Иду в гостиную, где твои гости в ужасе ждут хоть каких-то объяснений насчет мертвеца в твоем доме. Ты позволишь? – Ирония не была обязательной, но от нее на языке Уилла появлялся приятный сладковатый привкус триумфа. 

\- Тогда иди прямиком в столовую: они наверняка уже поглощают омара под сливочным соусом и суфле из кролика. Такие события обычно улучшают аппетит у людей, ведущих размеренный образ жизни.  
Несомненно саркастичное замечание Ганнибала было выдано насмешливым и пренебрежительным тоном, но со сглаженными углами: никто бы не смог обвинить доктора Лектера в грубости.  
Против воли Уилл ухмыльнулся, но тут же сдвинул брови и вылетел из библиотеки, как неуклюжее и мрачное торнадо. Следом за ним в двери едва слышно повернулся ключ. 

Уилл закатил глаза и почти рассмеялся, когда, минув пустующую гостиную, оказался в столовой и увидел, что Ганнибал был совершенно прав: большая часть гостей восседали за большим столом, уставленным прекрасно оформленными и аппетитными блюдами. Вокруг стола сновала пара официантов, свечи добавляли интимности атмосфере, откуда-то сбоку звучала легкая классическая музыка, гости ели с несомненным аппетитом, хотя и выглядели взбудораженными. Под общими взглядами и мягкими восклицаниями Уилл подошел к боковому столику с напитками и налил себе двойную порцию виски, не дожидаясь официанта и зная, что после визита в комнату с трупом его никто не осудит за эту демонстрацию бытового алкоголизма. Гости терпеливо дождались, пока он сделает пару глотков, а уж затем на него посыпались вопросы о произошедшем. 

\- В библиотеке лежит тело человека, вторгшегося в дом, и, судя по всему, это и есть серийный убийца, известный вам под именем Разбойник. Непонятно, кто убил его, точнее, отрезал голову, но есть вероятность, что это сбежавший охранник. До проведения криминалистической экспертизы и расследования более ничего сказать невозможно, - на одном дыхании отбарабанил Уилл, усаживаясь за стол и сигнализируя официанту, что, мол, да, он будет рыбу со спаржей, нет, он не будет печеночный паштет и свинину под клюквенным соусом.  
Через десять минут к гостям спустился и сам хозяин дома. На лице Ганнибала было идеально сфабриковано выражение беспокойства и умеренного страха, гости встретили доктора Вулфа волнением и интересом: неспособные «выключить» свои психиатрические замашки, они поедали его взглядами, стараясь понять, как хорошо он держится и со всем справляется. 

Уиллу стоило больших усилий не расхохотаться, когда Ганнибал – теперь еще и в небольших очках в золотой оправе, окончательно ретуширующих его внешность, - в изысканнейших выражениях сожаления попросил гостей угощаться произведениями кулинарного искусства и, когда им будет угодно, располагаться в подготовленных для них комнатах, ничего не опасаясь. В этой нелегкой задаче Уиллу помогло то, что еда, как всегда, была потрясающей. На мгновение он даже зажмурился от удовольствия, распробовав кисло-сладкий соус с имбирем, который превращал нежное филе форели в нечто за гранью вкуса; открыв глаза, он поймал пронизывающий взгляд Ганнибала, который, медленно обходя стол по дороге на кухню, казалось, завидовал вилке, касающейся губ Уилла. Уилл, заметив этот явный переизбыток внимания к своей персоне со стороны хозяина дома, откинулся на спинку стула, и Ганнибал, отвернувшись, опустил голову, пытаясь подавить улыбку – или только делая вид, что это входит в его намерения. 

Боясь, что гости, пока увлеченные индейкой в яблочном соусе и заливным языком, вскоре опомнятся и снова нападут на него с вопросами, Уилл, помахав Марти, который купался в лучах внимания на противоположной стороне стола, поднялся и отправился в свою спальню. В отличие от гостей, которые опасались, что угроза не миновала, он знал, что Ганнибал уничтожил хищника, забредшего на его территорию, а значит, и оставаться в общей гостиной не было смысла. К тому же, больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось остаться в одиночестве, чтобы переварить произошедшее – и под «произошедшим» он имел в виду не убийство Разбойника, а встречу с Ганнибалом Лектером. 

В его спальне горел один из торшеров в виде древней амфоры, камин пылал мягким огнем, облизывая явно недавно подброшенные поленья. Уилл нахмурился, глянул на свою сумку, чтобы убедиться, что не перепутал комнаты, но вскоре все объяснила крошечная записка, оставленная для него на стеклянном столике посреди помещения.  
«Если захочешь поговорить, моя спальня в конце коридора, за красной дверью, я буду там после полуночи». Никакой подписи, но этого и не требовалось: не существовало на свете почерка, с которым можно было спутать идеальный каллиграфический курсив Ганнибала. 

\- «Если захочешь…» - какие мы вежливые. С каких это пор тебя волнуют чьи-то желания, кроме твоих собственных, - пробормотал Уилл, машинально бросая записку в огонь – не чтобы уничтожить, а чтобы избавиться от улики.  
Глядя на то, как пламя моментально поглощает сливочно-белую дорогую бумагу, Уилл с усмешкой вдруг представил, как Ганнибал, невозмутимо усевшись в библиотеке спиной к трупу, неспешно выводит ровные буквы записки. 

Записка пришлась очень кстати, потому что во время ужина Уилл несколько раз обращался мыслями к тому, как ему найти Ганнибала позже, не слишком мелькая перед гостями и прислугой. Доктор, как всегда, был предусмотрительным, хотя Уилл предпочел бы встретиться с ним на более нейтральной территории, чем спальня хозяина дома. На часах было около одиннадцати, и через полчаса Уилл застал себя в ванной – принимающим душ, яростно расчесывающимся и с досадой разглядывающим свою помятую рубашку. Он вовсе не собирался хлопотать над своим внешним видом, но у Ганнибала и раньше без единого слова получалось заставить его вытащить из шкафа парадный костюм, купить новую белую рубашку или побриться – все ради обеда в доме Лектера. 

Приведя себя в порядок, Уилл медленно вышел в спальню, задумчиво посмотрел на удивительно уютный камин, мебель, мягкий ковер, - и со стоном распластался на кровати. Боже, он должен был сейчас звонить Джеку Кроуфорду или в Интерпол, он должен был запереться и ждать утра, чтобы сообщить полиции правду, он должен был… Ничего подобного он делать не собирался. И потому, что Разбойник не стоил предательства последних крупиц доверия, которое Ганнибал еще питал к Уиллу, и потому, что – главное – впервые за последние три года сердце в груди Уилла билось сильно и ритмично, а не вяло плавало в жиже рутины. Ганнибал делал мир опасным и безумным, сумасшедшим, сюрреалистическим местом… Неординарным. Интересным. 

Уилл вспомнил, как радость, облегчение, возбуждение охватили его в первые минуты, когда голос Ганнибала достиг его ушей, как он мгновенно забыл и про труп, и про прошедшие годы. Как он вновь почувствовал движение вселенной, пульсацию звезд, соков земли – все то, что он чувствовал только тогда, когда его собственный ангел-разрушитель находился рядом. 

Уилл сел на кровати и вопросительно уставился на статуэтку оленя, будто она могла заговорить и сказать ему, что делать дальше. Для начала, ему страстно хотелось извиниться перед Ганнибалом – за то, что столкнул его в пропасть и едва не угробил; заставил его думать, что Уиллом руководило желание избавиться от Лектера раз и навсегда. Но извиняться было глупо: в их отношениях не было места тривиальным извинениям и реверансам, все, что они делали, было продиктовано инстинктами и импульсами, исходящими из значительно более глубоких областей, чем мысли и эмоции. Проблема была в том, что Уилл понятия не имел, куда в этот раз ведут его инстинкты. Очевидно, что в спальню Ганнибала, - он смущенно хмыкнул, - а дальше?.. 

До высоких темно-красных дверей в конце коридора, в стороне от гостевых спален, Уилл добрался без приключений и нежелательных встреч. Ганнибал – без пиджака, в рубашке и жилете, открыл ровно в самый предпочтительный в плане этикета промежуток между тремя и пятью секундами после стука, и Уилл невольно усмехнулся этому. Уилл быстро протиснулся в дверь, не желая быть увиденным на пороге; по лицу Ганнибала невозможно было ничего прочесть, но тончайший налет облегчения – будто до стука Уилла в дверь он не был уверен, что тот придет, - выдавал его эмоции. 

Спальня Ганнибала оказалась на удивление простой: при ее обустройстве «доктору Вулфу» приходилось считаться с деревянными балками на потолке и окнами с частым переплетом в старинном стиле, кроме того, в помещении было два эркера, поэтому декор был сдержанным, чтобы не противоречить архитектуре. Громадный камин, как и в комнате Уилла, пылал, большая кровать была застлана кашемировым покрывалом, кушетка и пара кресел, обтянутых кожей, прямо с порога, казалось, умоляли гостя присесть на них. Огромное зеркало от потолка до пола отражало большую часть кровати, и, глянув на него, Уилл вдруг смутился, тут же решив не задумываться о причинах такой реакции. 

Он прошелся по комнате, старательно обходя кровать и не особенно виня себя за любопытство: он хорошо помнил, что Ганнибала никогда не раздражала его манера бродить по его кабинету, гостиной или столовой, разглядывая предметы интерьера. И тогда, и сейчас причины были почти идентичными; в прежние времена Уилл вскакивал и поднимался на второй – библиотечный – этаж кабинета Лектера, чтобы избежать неприятной темы, теперь он, стоя спиной к доктору, разглядывал картину на стене и антикварный комод для того, чтобы не смотреть Ганнибалу в глаза. Он, как и пять минут назад, понятия не имел, как выразить словами то, что бурлило внутри, к тому же, он до сих пор испытывал что-то вроде медленно дымящегося гнева, смешанного с растерянностью. 

\- Коньяк?  
Уилл машинально кивнул, краем глаза видя, что Ганнибал разворачивает кресла от огня так, чтобы они смотрели друг на друга. «Выстраивает декорации», - промелькнуло в голове Уилла.  
Ганнибал налил коньяку себе и своему гостю и, не дожидаясь окончания его блужданий по спальне, устроился в одном из кресел. Уилл бросил на него быстрый взгляд, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Лектер заговорил. 

\- Ты злишься. – Это не было вопросом. – За то, что из-за меня ты оказался замешанным в эту историю с Разбойником?  
Уилл молча покачал головой и, вместо того, чтобы опуститься в предназначенное для него кресло, присел на край кровати Ганнибала. Тот, наклонив голову, смерил гостя странным взглядом, по которому Уилл понял, что эта порция коньяка была для Ганнибала не первой этим вечером.  
\- За то, что я сбежал без тебя? – По красноречивому взгляду Уилла он понял, что попал в точку. – Это не имеет смысла, Уилл; я сделал именно то, чего ты от меня требовал: освободил тебя от своего присутствия.  
Ганнибалу не было приятно произносить подобное – и еще меньше Уиллу приятно было слышать это. Он стиснул зубы и отвел глаза.  
\- Возможно, я злюсь на тебя именно за это. 

Признание – завуалированное, прикрытое густыми и тяжелыми покровами неопределенности, – прозвучало и осталось в комнате, как третий присутствующий. Ганнибал поставил свой бокал с коньяком на столик, встал и подошел к Уиллу, который застыл, следя за хозяином дома напряженным взглядом. Ганнибал поколебался мгновение, а затем опустился перед Уиллом, как тогда, в библиотеке, собираясь стереть с его подошвы кровь, только в этот раз значительно ближе. Колени Ганнибала утонули в пушистом мягком ковре. Уилл не сделал ни единого движения; доктор выждал секунду, будто боялся, что тот вскочит и сбежит на другой конец комнаты, а потом положил свои горячие ладони на колени Уилла. Это вывело Уилла из ступора и заставило поднять свои глаза на Ганнибала: это ведь верх невежливости – пялиться на пламя камина, когда кто-то стоит перед тобой на коленях, не так ли? Сделав это, Уилл почувствовал себя словно в ловушке: во-первых, как ему вообще пришло голову усесться на кровать доктора, во вторых, Ганнибала вдруг стало невообразимо много: обращенное к нему лицо с высокими скулами, глаза, чуть замутненные усталостью и алкоголем, но при этом сияющие каким-то неуловимым текучим гематитовым блеском, руки – не двигающиеся на коленках Уилла, но согревающие, удерживающие. 

Уилл понял, что если бы даже и захотел, не смог бы сейчас сбежать, отвернуться, отстраниться; эта мысль вызвала у него настоящий приступ паники – и непонятно было, из-за того ли, что она его пугала, или того, что именно этого он и желал больше всего. Остановиться. Почувствовать присутствие там, где все прошедшие три года зияла дыра. Не иметь выбора. Расслабиться. 

Настолько вблизи лицо Ганнибала вовсе не казалось изменившимся, перемены в его облике скорее касались его общего образа и манеры себя вести; глядя в его лицо сверху вниз, Уилл видел и два знакомых заметных шрама, и хорошо изученный прежде изгиб верхней губы – уникальный, всегда вызывавший у него тайное желание прикоснуться, ощутить подушечками пальцев эту четкую изогнутую линию, напоминавшую волны на старых рекламных плакатах, призывающих к отдыху во Флориде. Как и прежде, Ганнибал источал ощущение покоя, словно он одним своим присутствием умел останавливать любую круговерть, любой хаос. Прошло всего три секунды их странного молчания – а Уилл уже забыл и о трупе в соседней комнате, и о том, что он сидит на кровати самого опасного серийного убийцы, чувства которого по отношению к нему достаточно нерациональны для того, чтобы он мог в любой момент убить своего гостя, наплевав на последствия. Даже подобная тревожащая мысль не могла напугать Уилла; больше всего в тот момент ему хотелось просто закрыть глаза и позволить себе откинуться назад, лечь на кровать и забыть обо всем. 

Ганнибал, словно прочитав его мысли, вдруг медленно улыбнулся – улыбкой, поднимающейся откуда-то из глубин, как всегда с ним бывало, когда он улыбался искренне, и открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то… Он колебался, и Уилл уставился на его губы, словно пристальный взгляд мог их поторопить… Но вдруг Ганнибал, напрягшись всем телом, нахмурился и, до боли сжав пальцы, лежащие на коленях Уилла, посмотрел через плечо Грэма на окно.  
\- Что случилось?  
Томный блеск в глазах и алкогольная расслабленность покинули Ганнибала в считанные мгновения – Уилл глазам своим не мог поверить: перед ним был хищник, прислушивавшийся к отдаленному цокоту копыт легконогого оленя, а не ленивый буржуа, который собрался сказать что-то непоправимое и чувственное своему гостю. 

Ганнибал быстро поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Уиллу – тот принял ее без размышлений, поднявшись с намного меньшим изяществом. Ганнибал, все еще избегая слов, приложил палец к губам, выключил свет в спальне и подошел к окну, занавешенному тяжелыми портьерами. Теперь, в темноте, разбавляемой лишь неярким светом каминного огня, он мог выглянуть в окно, не будучи замеченным снаружи. Уилл подошел к нему и, прижавшись к Ганнибалу плечом, помог отодвинуть штору, за которой высились снежные холмы с отсветами из окон шато, и – гостевой домик в стороне от дома. На этот раз и Уиллу показалось, что снаружи доносится какой-то едва слышный шум, похожий на ритмичный стук.  
\- Вот, погляди, - прошептал Ганнибал, поворачивая Уилла за плечи вправо, направляя его взгляд в сторону домика. В голосе Ганнибала звенело напряжение, но не испуганное или настороженное, а возбужденное. 

\- В сарае за гостевым домом стоят два снегохода, - объяснил Ганнибал все тем же шепотом, едва не прикасаясь губами к щеке Уилла, - а на двери – легкий навесной замок. Думаю, сбежавший охранник пытается добраться до снегоходов, чтобы убраться отсюда до приезда полиции.  
\- Зачем он вообще убегает, если ни в чем не виноват?  
Уилл не заметил, как и сам перешел на шепот, вызванный, однако, скорее противоречивыми чувствами, которые в нем вызывала рука Ганнибала на его талии, прижавшаяся к его лопаткам грудь хозяина дома, не говоря уж о его теплом дыхании на шее и щеке Уилла, поднявшем все волоски на его теле. 

\- Действительно, почему?  
На этот раз Уилл даже не попытался обернуться, чтобы убедиться в наличии улыбки на лице Ганнибала: это и так было очевидно.  
\- Речь не идет о вине за убийство, судя по всему, - медленно проговорил Уилл. – Он впустил Разбойника в твой дом?  
Ганнибал издал подтверждающее «ммм» и указал пальцем в темноту за окном; и, действительно, Уилл тут же увидел большую движущуюся тень: кто-то шел, согнувшись, вдоль сарая с палкой или ломом в руке. 

\- Нужно его поймать.  
Ганнибал с явным нежеланием отстранился от Уилла, заставив того осознать, что все последние минуты он задерживал дыхание, и, все еще не зажигая света, проскользнул к комоду, откуда достал небольшой револьвер.  
\- Поймать или убить? – Спросил Уилл, глядя с поднятой бровью на то, как Ганнибал одним неуловимым движением засовывает скальпель в чем-то вроде металлических ножен в карман брюк.  
\- Уилл, он предал мое доверие, привел в мой дом убийцу, зная, что тот собирается сделать. Как ни соблазнительна мысль остаться здесь, у камина, и позволить ему сломать шею в горах – что очень вероятно в случае ночной поездки на снегоходе по здешним склонам, я не могу его отпустить. 

\- Он видел, что это ты убил Разбойника?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами, снимая жилет и быстро натягивая свитер на рубашку. Уилл видел только его силуэт в полутьме, но не мог не поразиться тому, с какой готовностью и автоматизмом он собирается на эту странную охоту. Богатый опыт, очевидно. Во внезапном озарении Уилл понял, что впервые видит Ганнибала во время охоты, видит таким, какой он есть; раньше, восстанавливая преступления Потрошителя, думая о зверствах Лектера, он улавливал фрагменты его эмоций, мотивов, импульсов, представлял его действия чисто с технической точки зрения, но видеть все это своими глазами было совсем другим делом.  
В движениях Ганнибала не было спешки или импульсивности – только функциональность, но он вовсе не казался бесстрастным. Он словно собирался на будоражащее кровь сражение, и, возможно, если бы он родился пятью-семью веками ранее, из Ганнибала бы вышел отличный военачальник, всегда довольный возможностью обагрить свои руки кровью на очередном поле битвы. 

\- Это действительно так тебя возбуждает? – Спросил Уилл прежде, чем задумался о вопросе, и тут же пожалел, стоило ему увидеть одновременно насмешливый и опасный взгляд Лектера.  
\- Намного больше, чем обычно, потому что ты со мной.  
Невысказанный вопрос повис между ними, и Уиллу показалось, что он падает куда-то вниз. Ганнибал подошел к нему почти вплотную.  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной, Уилл?  
\- Но я…  
\- Я не принуждаю тебя.  
\- Но?..  
\- Никаких «но». Ты можешь пойти в свою комнату и отдыхать до утра, и когда полицейские спросят тебя об этой ночи, ты сможешь почти честно сказать, что спал и ничего не знаешь. 

\- Но?.. – Упрямо повторил Уилл.  
\- Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты пошел со мной. И почему-то у меня есть ощущение, что и тебе эта мысль не чужда.  
Уилл хотел было отмахнуться от этого замечания – стандартная реакция на то, что кто-то смеет решать за него, но Ганнибал прервал его:  
\- И прежде чем ты ответишь, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.  
Уилл почувствовал, что в горле у него пересохло, и иррационально сильно обрадовался тому, что они стоят в темноте, что Ганнибал не видит ясно паники в его глазах.  
\- Я жалею, что оставил тебя тогда на берегу. И всегда жалел, с первого же дня, когда Чио переправила меня в Южную Америку, и потом – каждый следующий день вплоть до сегодняшнего. А сегодня – еще во сто крат сильнее. 

Уилл проглотил комок в горле и вгляделся в Ганнибала; его слова и манипуляции не решили бы для него этой дилеммы, а вот то, в каком жадном ожидании, отчаянной надежде застыл доктор в двух дюймах от него, явно стараясь не давить на Уилла, не вынуждать, вполне могло стать последней каплей, решающим «перышком» на моральных весах бывшего агента Грэма.  
\- Мне нужно что-нибудь теплое.  
Ганнибал ничего не ответил, но лицо его прямо-таки вспыхнуло оживлением, облегчением; он подтолкнул Уилла к двери, которая вела в гардероб. Там он протянул ему толстый синий шерстяной свитер с высоким горлом, а швейцарский складной охотничий нож сунул в его карман, даже не начиная споры на эту тему. 

Через гардероб и сквозь потайную дверь они выбрались в узкий боковой коридор, дальше – по служебной лестнице – в закрытую оранжерею, и наконец, выскользнули через дверь, которую Ганнибал отпер личным ключом, выходящую на задний двор дома. У них не было фонарика, но, видимо, хозяин знал дом, как свои пять пальцев: он с легкостью избегал столкновения с прислугой и гостями, большая часть которых к этому моменту сладко спали, несмотря на убийство, а на поворотах или перед лестницами он подхватывал Уилла под руку, сжимал его пальцы в своих или попросту направлял его, скользя ладонью между его лопаток. Руки Ганнибала были неизменно горячими, и, пару раз поймав выражение его лица, Уилл вдруг осознал, что все тело Ганнибала откликается на брошенный вызов. 

На заднем дворе дома было темно и тихо – как нельзя кстати. Они быстро пересекли заснеженный двор, стараясь не попадать в поле зрения из окон дома; Уилл с готовностью ступал позади Ганнибала, лихорадочно думая о том, что ему делать. Он не собирался убивать охранника и держать рассеченную плоть этого человека, пока Ганнибал будет вырезать у него печень, но в остальном планы его были туманными. Мешать Ганнибалу он тоже не собирался, впрочем, можно было попытаться сохранить охраннику жизнь, если выяснится, что он не видел, кто убил Разбойника… Но с каждым шагом мысли Уилла бледнели и растворялись в морозном воздухе. Он чувствовал дыхание – свое и Ганнибала, чувствовал покалывающую энергию в своем позвоночнике, пустоту внутри себя, наполненную ожиданием. В нем не было агрессии – скорее, готовность, концентрация. Уилл поднял голову и впился взглядом в затылок Ганнибала, ведущего его вперед; он знал, что в руках доктора зажат скальпель, что пистолет покоится в кармане: он пустит его в ход лишь в крайнем случае. На мгновение Уилла поразило то, что Ганнибал нисколько не напряжен тем фактом, что вплотную за ним – на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки – следует вооруженный ножом человек, который не раз и не два пытался его убить. «Он мне доверяет, - ясно и звонко подумал Уилл. – Доверяет свою жизнь, несмотря ни на что». 

Уилл представил, как бы сам себя почувствовал, если бы сейчас шел впереди, а за ним следовал Ганнибал; по его телу тотчас же пробежала колючая дрожь – то ли жар, то ли лед. Это не был бы страх, - сразу понял Уилл. Что-то другое. 

Погруженный в свои мысли, перестав даже оглядываться по сторонам и лишь автоматически переставляя ноги, Уилл с разбегу налетел на Ганнибала, когда тот внезапно остановился рядом с приземистой елью. Уткнувшись в спину доктора, который, к счастью, крепко стоял на земле, Уилл пробормотал извинения – и тут же почувствовал на своем лице прохладные пальцы Ганнибала. Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу; Ганнибал улыбался.  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, мой дорогой Уилл.  
\- Ты всегда даешь много пищи для размышлений.  
Тихий смех.  
\- Хотелось бы мне накормить тебя чем-то более изысканным, - двусмысленно прошептал Ганнибал и тут же указал в направлении гостевого дома; в темноте его лицо походило на геометрическую фигуру со сплошь острыми краями. – Мы быстро переберемся к углу дома, обойдем его и окажемся у дверей. 

Уилл кивнул, с тревогой пытаясь разглядеть их предстоящий путь. На обратной стороне дома были слышны приглушенные звуки, словно кто-то возился у дверей, но уже не с замком.  
\- Будь осторожен, - проговорил Ганнибал. – И, пожалуйста, Уилл, не делай ничего необдуманного.  
Уилл перевел на него взгляд – и встретил глаза Ганнибала, наклонившего голову и выглядывавшего в выражении лица Уилла признаки тайных намерений. Они оба отлично понимали, о чем идет речь. «Пожалуйста, Уилл, не пытайся меня остановить; пожалуйста, не становись у меня на пути; пожалуйста, помоги мне». Уилл вздохнул и положил ладонь на плечо Ганнибала, не находя слов. Тот кивнул и развернулся к дому. 

Охранник действительно был у дверей гостевого дома: ему почти удалось вытащить снегоход, и когда Ганнибал и Уилл завернули за угол, человек даже не поднял головы, продолжая выталкивать средство своего будущего побега сквозь низкие ворота. Только когда между ними и охранником оставалось не больше трех шагов (Уилл перестал дышать), он дернулся, как потревоженное животное, встрепенулся и, увидев нападавших, выхватил из-за пояса гигантский нож. В одно мгновение, поймав это движение и лихорадочный блеск глаз охранника, Уилл понял, что, во-первых, он по-настоящему опасен и явно имеет впечатляющий опыт профессионального насилия, а во-вторых, он ожидал сопротивления и изначально был настроен сражаться за свою жизнь до смерти. Перед ними был либо наемник, либо напарник серийного убийцы, а не какой-то там незадачливый простак, который ради кредита за квартиру для своей семьи продался преступнику. На фоне этого скальпель и револьвер Ганнибала, не говоря уж о его собственном небольшом складном ноже, показались Уиллу очень слабым вооружением. 

Ганнибал пригнулся, как хищная кошка, опускающая голову перед броском на свою жертву, и оттолкнул Уилла в сторону, чтобы он отказался прямо за его спиной. В самом безопасном месте. Время замедлилось почти до нереальности, когда Ганнибал и охранник столкнулись, как два автомобиля на темной дороге; руки обоих держали запястье противника с оружием, пальцы обоих сжимали бликующие в свете луны лезвия. Они упали в снег, и Уилл, судорожно раскладывая свой нож и размышляя, не попытаться ли ему вытащить из кармана Ганнибала револьвер, увидел, что охранник – не очень высокий, но с широченными плечами – прижимает доктора к земле своим огромным весом и явно собирается либо придушить его, либо перерезать его горло. Ганнибал вывернулся и, болезненно ткнув здоровяка в живот локтем, попытался нанести смертельный удар, но тот боднул доктора в солнечное сплетение своей квадратной головой, и Ганнибал, выронив скальпель, упал под ноги нападавшего – так, чтобы сбить его с ног. Ему это удалось, и через мгновение они снова сцепились в рукопашной, как два диких животных в ночном лесу. Ни слова, ни крика – только тяжелое дыхание и полная концентрация. 

«Сколько раз Ганнибал вот так был на пороге смерти?» - С этой мыслью Уилл, снова сунув нож в карман, бросился к боровшимся и схватил охранника за плечи, отдирая его тяжелое тело от Ганнибала. Тот лягнул Уилла, но это не разжало его рук, и охранник, потеряв равновесие, опрокинулся назад, придавив в этот раз Уилла. Грэм, едва дыша, но все еще цепляясь за здоровяка, краем глаза увидел быстрое движение Ганнибала и мысленно попросил того прикончить уже этого вепря самым эффективным способом, пока тот не переломал все кости в телах их обоих. Громкий и сухой хруст – и тело охранника внезапно обмякло на Уилле. Даже погружаясь в беспамятство, люди не превращаются в невероятно тяжелый мясной мешок так быстро; Уилл оттолкнул его и, схватившись за протянутую ладонь Ганнибала, выбрался из-под тела. Охранник был мертв. Вопреки ожиданиям, крови не было, и, приглядевшись, Уилл – дрожа от навалившейся усталости после сражения и падения уровня адреналина – понял, что Ганнибал сломал здоровяку шею, чтобы разделаться с ним максимально чисто. 

\- Как разумно, - проговорил Уилл охрипшим голосом и услышал в ответ короткий смешок Ганнибала, который, заглянув в его лицо, словно проверял, все ли с ним в порядке, ответил:  
\- У меня есть на него планы.  
\- Ганнибал, нет… это плохая идея, тебе не стоит… - мысль о том, что Лектер собирается затащить здоровяка в какое-нибудь скрытое и пропахшее кровью место, чтобы разделать, внезапно вывела Уилла из равновесия. Не то, чтобы она шокировала его, просто ему хотелось, что все закончилось здесь и сейчас, без кровожадного продолжения. 

\- Уилл. – Голос Ганнибала был одновременно твердым и осторожным. – Это не… гастрономические планы, - он усмехнулся. – Он оставил слишком много следов, поэтому будет странно, если он исчезнет. Помоги мне вытащить снегоход, пожалуйста.  
Уилл с облегчением кивнул, протянул Ганнибалу поднятый со снега скальпель, которым чудом никто не порезался, и взялся за бампер снегохода. Они вытолкали его на дорожку, круто спускавшуюся со склона от самого гостевого дома, потом щедро растерли тело охранника снегом («Это уничтожит улики», - буднично пояснил Ганнибал), с трудом погрузили его на снегоход и, наконец, завели мотор. Глядя на то, как снегоход, петляя, несется со все возрастающей скоростью вниз по склону, поднимая снежную пыль, Уилл вздохнул: без сомнения, он перевернется по дороге или даже у подножья, возможно, даже разобьется до основания, а значит, вероятность того, что полиция разберется в произошедшем, снижается почти до нуля. Против такого «плана» Уилл точно не возражал. 

\- Пойдем, шум снегохода могли услышать оставшиеся охранники: один не отойдет от двери библиотеки, но второй дежурит в холле, он может выйти, нам лучше вернуться в дом, - деловитый тон Ганнибала, от которого валил пар после всей этой возни, вернул Уилла с небес на землю. – К счастью для нас, повар с помощниками весь вечер сновал между кухней и гостевым домом – здесь хранятся припасы, - поэтому наши следы никого не смутят.  
Они обошли и отправились той же дорогой назад в дом. Уилл – с пульсирующей в ушах кровью и странным состоянием легкости – не сразу заметил, что Ганнибал держит его за руку, просто и естественно. Его глаза, привыкшие к темноте, разглядели на лице Ганнибала улыбку, внезапно широкую для него, обычно старающегося не выдавать свои эмоции слишком уж явно. 

\- Кошка съела канарейку, - покачав головой, сказал Уилл без малейшего осуждения в голосе. То, что они расправились с охранником без рек крови, так же, как то, что он сам явно готов был прикончить каждого, оказавшегося на его пути, сделало эту ночную вылазку почти… удовлетворительной. Какая-то часть Уилла замерла в звенящем восторге, а другая с усилием пыталась подавить эту первую, оперируя, словно ножницами, моральными соображениями, но в совокупности Уилл не чувствовал ни вины, ни отвращения. Только усталость и странное, тянущее удовлетворение. Возможно, так себя чувствуют охотники, волочащие домой после удачной охоты тяжелого оленя? Он должен был спросить об этом у Абигейл, пока она была жива… 

\- Не будешь же ты утверждать, Уилл, что не испытал хотя бы крупицу удовольствия? – В приглушенном голосе Ганнибала слышалась улыбка.  
\- Да-да, я помню: господь, который обрушил крышу на прихожан и который наслаждается убийством, все в этом духе, - с ноткой сарказма прошипел Уилл, но беззлобно, понимая, что Ганнибал попросту не может молчать после произошедшего. Не нужно было быть эмпатом, чтобы почувствовать, как внутри доктора бурлит возбуждение и торжество хищника. Судя по всему, его совершенно не разочаровало отсутствие возможности вырезать из тела кусочек посочнее, - вдруг понял Уилл, впервые задумавшись, так ли уж фатальна была тяга Ганнибала к его обычным кровавым пиршествам. Или, быть может, попросту присутствие его, Уилла, затмило для него разочарование из-за быстрой и тривиальной кончины противника?.. Уилл пошевелил пальцами, зажатыми в руке Ганнибала, и тот автоматически сжал ладонь, удерживая его, словно инстинктивная часть его боялась, что Уилл оттолкнет его руку. 

Они проскользнули через черный вход, и Ганнибал осторожно закрыл дверь на ключ. Обогнули кладовку и кухню, в которой один из официантов уронил нож; он чертыхнулся, и Уилл с Ганнибалом замерли у подножья служебной лестницы. Послышались шаги, и второй голос, возмущенный и высокий, отпустил в адрес официанта парочку витиеватых ругательств за неловкость. Уилл вздрогнул, когда губы Ганнибала коснулись его уха, но тут же вздохнул и позволил своему плечу, прижатому к груди доктора, расслабиться.  
\- А ведь я предупреждал их о запрете на ругательства в этом доме, - с усмешкой прошептал Ганнибал. – Думаю, мне стоит уволить их утром за такое нарушение этикета.  
\- Для этого тебе придется объяснить всем, что ты делал в кухне посреди ночи.  
\- Возможно, я хотел угостить своего дорого гостя лучшим блюдом вечера, которое так и не подали из-за произошедшего. Но, да, в этом случае мне пришлось бы объяснять еще и то, что делал Уилл Грэм в моей компании среди ночи. 

Уилл, почти искренне поразившись нарочито двусмысленным обертонам в голосе Ганнибала, сверкнул на него осуждающим взглядом (на который тот ответил едва намеченной улыбкой), и первым сделал шаг вверх по лестнице. Им приходилось останавливаться еще дважды из-за неясных шумов в доме, но, наконец, они достигли спальни Ганнибала и с облегчением захлопнули за собой красную лакированную дверь. Только теперь, оказавшись рядом с камином, Уилл осознал, насколько продрог от всех этих валяний в снегу; с его одежды текло, даже в волосах таял снег, и Ганнибал был не в лучшем виде. Уилл уже готов был сделать шаг к двери, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату, но его остановил нарочито спокойный голос Ганнибала, выкладывающего револьвер из кармана в комод.  
\- Дай мне свою одежду, Уилл, я отправлю ее в сушку. Я сейчас подберу тебе что-нибудь сухое. 

Уилл застыл на секунду, взглянул на напряженные плечи Ганнибала, который не смотрел на него, и кивнул – скорее самому себе:  
\- Хорошо. Только… что-нибудь попроще, пожалуйста.  
Ганнибал хмыкнул, но плечи его тотчас же расслабились; через мгновение он исчез в своей гардеробной, как змея, юркнувшая в песок. Уилл обернулся к камину и вздохнул, медленно закрывая глаза. Он прекрасно знал, что вполне мог бы сейчас уйти в свою комнату и постараться забыть обо всем произошедшем… как еще раньше он мог бы сдать Ганнибала, мог не прийти в эту спальню, мог отказаться идти на ночную охоту. И все же он был там, где был, прислушиваясь к шебуршанию Ганнибала в гардеробе и не желая находиться ни в каком другом месте. 

Уиллу были вручены удобные спортивные штаны из тонкой шерсти – издали почти неотличимые от брюк – и тонкий кашемировый свитер темно-серого цвета; сам Ганнибал, отдав ему вещи, ретировался в гардеробную и прикрыл за собой дверь, тактично давая Уиллу тем самым личное пространство. Уилл не спеша стащил с себя мокрую одежду, все, вплоть до трусов, и, не оборачиваясь к гардеробной, с усмешкой подумал, что Ганнибал, несколько раз до этого переодевавший его, находящегося в бессознательном состоянии, ничего нового бы не увидел, если бы даже и остался в комнате. Штаны оказались еще более удобными, чем на вид, босые ноги Уилла утонули в ковре, согретом огнем камина; он все еще вертел в руках свитер, невообразимо мягкий под его холодными пальцами, когда дверь гардеробной открылась, пропустив Ганнибала. Сердце Уилла мягкой волной опустилось куда-то в живот. 

На Ганнибале были темные брюки и серая рубашка – того же оттенка, что свитер, выданный Уиллу; он беспардонно скользнул взглядом по обнаженному торсу Грэма и приблизился на несколько шагов. Уилл не спешил натягивать свитер – теперь это бы походило на смущение или защитный жест, а ни того, ни другого он не испытывал. Ганнибал, словно ощущая его настроение, подошел вплотную и, протянув руку, прикоснулся к шраму на его животе. Веки Уилла опустились – мягко, словно прикосновение Ганнибала погрузило его в сюрреалистический сон. Память сыграла с ним злую шутку: в первые два года после поножовщины, которую Ганнибал устроил в своей кухне, Уилл часто просыпался с ощущением того, как лезвие разрезает его плоть. Но позже это чувство безвозвратно ушло, осталась лишь яркая вспышка – одной картинкой: рука Ганнибала на щеке Уилла, на затылке, поддерживающая, прижимающая его к телу своего убийцы. Теперь, почувствовав прикосновение Ганнибала, Уилл вспомнил только это – ладонь Лектера на своем затылке, жар его тела, отчаяние. 

\- Слишком много шрамов, - пробормотал Ганнибал, словно разговаривал с собой, и Уилл открыл глаза. Рука Ганнибала поднялась и погладила шрамы от пули и удара ножом Долархайда на плече, его пальцы пробежались по ключицам Уилла и поднялись выше – к шраму под скулой на его лице.  
\- И сегодня их могло стать еще больше, - отметил Уилл без особого выражения в голосе: в его голове шумело из-за близости Ганнибала, из-за того, как осторожно и мягко он прикасался к его коже.  
Их взгляды встретились; Ганнибал отлично услышал скрытое обвинение в голосе Уилла, и оно явно произвело на него впечатление. Выражение его лица не изменилось, но Уилл видел, как его янтарные глаза потеплели, как его дыхание на мгновение сбилось. 

\- Как и у тебя, - добавил Уилл, испытывая иррациональное чувство вины за брошенное доктору обвинение. Он шагнул к Ганнибалу и прошелся подушечками пальцев по давно зажившему, но все еще очень заметному шраму на скуле доктора. Ганнибал, несмотря на всю свою выдержку, вздрогнул, его руки скользнули по плечам Уилла и остановились на его талии, погладили, притянули Уилла ближе инстинктивным жестом.  
\- Я заслужил каждый свой шрам.  
\- И ни одного от меня, хотя парочку ты точно заслужил больше, чем все прочие, - проговорил Уилл, запуская руку в волосы Ганнибала на затылке.  
Слишком близко, - кричало что-то внутри Уилла, - слишком опасно. Он не вслушивался, оглушенный ощущением мягко щекочущих его кожу между пальцев волос Ганнибала.  
\- Все шрамы, оставленные тобой, у меня внутри, Уилл, - проговорил Ганнибал, странной и чуть ассиметричной улыбкой смягчая драматичную сентиментальность своего заявления. – И, поверь, их намного больше, чем видимых. 

\- То, что меня радует эта мысль, означает, что я испытываю садистские импульсы, доктор Лектер? - С напускным любопытством спросил Уилл, чувствуя, как ладони Ганнибала, мягко поглаживающие его спину, все требовательнее и крепче прижимают его полуобнаженное тело к телу Лектера.  
\- А ты как считаешь, Уилл?  
Уилл хмыкнул, ощущая, как температура его тела с каждой секундой повышается все стремительнее.  
\- Мы вернулись к формату психоаналитических сеансов, доктор?  
\- Мы только беседовали, я никогда не был твоим психоаналитиком.  
«Я всегда был значительно большим для тебя», - прозвучало между строк так громко, что Уилл внутренне сжался от выражения глаз Ганнибала. 

Тело Ганнибала казалось раскаленным углем, его губы почти касались переносицы Уилла, но тот, даже не глядя на доктора, понимал, что он ничего не предпримет, ожидая решения Уилла, его разрешения и направления движения. Таковы были правила игры между ними – странной, неистовой и осторожной одновременно. Сознание и эмоции Уилла разорвались на десятки фрагментов: ему хотелось и оттолкнуть Ганнибала, и, преодолев последние сантиметры между ними, впиться в его губы жестким поцелуем, и прикоснуться к ним почти невинно, и обнять доктора, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, и положить свою голову на его колени. Все сразу и ничего. Но больше всего ему хотелось открыть рот и ответить на его признание, сделанное час назад, сказать, что он тоже жалел о расставании с Ганнибалом после падения с обрыва, что это сожаление почти съело его живьем за прошедшие три года… 

Тихий, но отчетливый стук в дверь прервал их странное марево тепла и чувственности, от которого у обоих шумело в ушах. Уилл испуганно дернулся, но Ганнибал, удержав его, вдруг обнял и крепко прижал к себе.  
\- Да?  
\- Доктор Вулф, звонили из полиции, они через полчаса поднимают вертолет в воздух, и через час или даже меньше они будут здесь: говорят, что небо достаточно чистое для полета. Я решил предупредить вас…  
\- Да, спасибо, Себастьян.  
Ганнибал все еще держал Уилла в объятиях, и его голос отзывался в ключицах Уилл, вибрацией передаваясь через их соприкасающиеся тела.  
\- Я попрошу на кухне приготовить кофе для гостей и полиции.  
\- Чудесная идея, Себастьян. 

Уилл закрыл глаза и прислушался к удалявшимся шагам секретаря, не желая отстраняться от Ганнибала. Желательно никогда. Тот тоже не делал попыток прервать объятия, и, наконец, сам Уилл пошевелился, выскользнул из рук Ганнибала и подхватил упавший на пол свитер:  
\- Мне нужно идти, Себастьян вскоре будет будить гостей, не так ли? Не волнуйся, я не скажу полиции ничего… опасного для тебя. 

\- Я знаю, Уилл.  
На лице Ганнибала застыло до странности довольное выражение лица с каплей некоторой беспомощности, которая делала его чертовски привлекательным.  
\- Самоуверенный сукин сын, - пробормотал Уилл с улыбкой, натягивая на себя свитер. Его всклокоченная голова появилась в вырезе свитера – и тут же ладонь Ганнибала пробежалась по спутанным прядям, его теплые губы прижались на секунду к виску Уилла. После этого Ганнибал, наконец, отпустил его и даже сунул руки в карманы брюк, будто боялся, что в противном случае не удержится от соблазна. Уилл замер перед дверью, убедился в том, что за нею не слышно движения, выскользнул из нее – все еще босиком – и закрыл за собой, лишь мельком взглянув на стоящего у камина Ганнибала. Впрочем, и этого хватило, чтобы сердце Уилла сделало очередной отчаянный нырок. 

«Что ты делаешь?» - Этот вопрос звучал и звучал в голове Уилла и по дороге в его комнату, и после того, как он повернул ключ в замке за собой и упал на кровать, глядя в расписанный бледным орнаментом потолок. «Что ты делаешь, что ты делаешь, Грэм, что ты вытворяешь?». За одну ночь он не сообщил о беглом преступнике – это раз, утаил информацию об убийстве – это два, участвовал в другом убийстве – это три. Но и это не было худшим. Пара часов, проведенных с Ганнибалом, изничтожили даже напоминание о последних годах: Уилл словно развернулся и снова оказался в самом центре торнадо, которым всегда был Ганнибал Лектер. Снова говорил с ним, слушал его, улыбался ему… обнимал его… Защищал. Защищая Ганнибала, он впился в шею и плечи охранника, позволив ему повалить себя на землю. Защищая Ганнибала, он даже не помышлял о том, чтобы сдать его Интерполу. Уилл неверяще помотал головой, чувствуя под своей щекой мягкую ткань покрывала, но не нашел в себе ни капли настоящего возмущения по поводу собственного поведения. 

Он знал, что рядом с Лектером любая мораль и любые правила моментально летят к чертям, но таковы были правила игры. Оперируя общепринятыми нормами добра и зла, в компании Ганнибала невозможно было продержаться и часа – и не только потому, что тот то и дело норовил нарушить все возможные человеческие законы. Ганнибал самим своим существованием размывал границы и уничтожал белое и черное, все вокруг превращая в серое разной степени насыщенности. Закон признал бы его виновным за то, что он убил охранника, сам Ганнибал считал, что полностью прав, уничтожая человека, приведшего в его дом серийного убийцу; Уилл, несмотря на все еще сильное желание быть на стороне закона, несмотря на столь же влиятельное внутреннее побуждение согласиться с Ганнибалом, слишком хорошо понимал, что правда находится где-то посередине – если вообще существует. И теперь это ощущение невесомости, невозможности уцепиться за банальные моральные нормы, эта необходимость в каждом случае выносить свой собственный, независимый приговор ситуации – все это вернулось к Уиллу, вызывая одновременно головокружение и легкость во всем теле. 

Но все эти моральные вопросы были не единственной и даже не главной его проблемой. Уилл закрыл глаза и бессознательно провел ладонями по мягкому кашемировому свитеру. Он бы обманул самого себя, если бы сказал, что после падения в пропасть не вспоминал с дрожью о тех последних объятиях Ганнибала, о мягком биении сердца доктора под его щекой, о жадном и одновременно осторожном, неверящем взгляде Лектера. Но одно дело было вспоминать с горечью, словно пролистывая фотографии в альбоме, и совсем другое – вот так бесцеремонно быть втянутом в сферу притяжения Ганнибала, снова увидеть его, одновременно чужого и знакомого до последней черты лица, услышать его странный голос с жесткими согласными, оказаться в его руках – снова. 

Возможно, дело было в том, что у Уилла было три года на оплакивание Ганнибала, но только теперь он не находил внутри себя тех стен и крепостных рвов, которые раньше помогали ему отстраняться от Лектера, уходить, отворачиваться, несмотря на его «русалочьи песни». Он устал бороться с Ганнибалом и, главное, самим собой; убеждать себя в иррациональности собственных эмоций. Он знал, кто такой Ганнибал Лектер, видел, как на скулах того расцветает возбужденный румянец, когда он видит потенциальную жертву, но в каком-то смысле все это просто было фактом – холодным и незыблемым. Как камень посреди реки; вода спотыкается о него, но затем огибает и течет дальше. Уиллу надоело, спотыкаясь о натуру Ганнибала, останавливаться и каждый раз разлетаться на тысячу осколков. Теперь ему хотелось просто обойти камень и течь дальше – свободно, давая волю своим чувствам. 

С другой стороны, - сонно подумал Уилл, стараясь не отключаться, так как полиция вот-вот должна была прибыть в дом, - даже прекратив эту бесконечную войну против самого себя, он не гарантировал себе хоть какую-то уверенность. Бог знает, что сделает Ганнибал Лектер в следующую минуту…

4\. ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ ГАННИБАЛА ЛЕКТЕРА

Спустившись всего через час, когда рассвет только-только разогнал ночную тьму, Уилл с удивлением застал гостей в том же месте, где оставил накануне ночью, - в столовой. Официанты все так же невозмутимо разливали кофе и нарезали пироги, подавали омлеты с базиликом, выжимали сок из грейпфрутов, а гости – удивительно бодрые после столь короткого отдыха – оживленно обсуждали произошедшее. Уилла встретили улыбками и вопросами, но прежде рассказали, что полиция уже прибыла: библиотеку опечатали в ожидании криминалистов, вокруг дома шныряют люди в форме, а два следователя опрашивают свидетелей по очереди в большой гостиной. В это самое мгновение в дверях гостиной появился полицейский, который меланхолично и спокойно назвал имя одного из уважаемых гостей и с мягким кивком проводил его внутрь. 

Уилл машинально позволил официанту налить себе кофе и выглянул в окно столовой: большая часть полицейских столпились у гостевого домика, а значит, обнаружение трупа охранника не за горами. От мысли, что Уилл мог оставить какие-нибудь улики во время вчерашней борьбы в снегу, его лоб покрылся холодным потом, но затем он усмехнулся, делая большой глоток из чашки: он почти скучал по этому ощущению хождения по самому краю пропасти. Он знал, что говорить, если его участие выяснится. «Разговаривая, мы увидели в окне охранника, вышли, чтобы с ним поговорить, но он напал на нас, и я, защищаясь, его убил, ты просто наблюдал», - спокойно сказал Ганнибал накануне. Уилл не испытывал настоящего страха, но адреналин щекотал его где-то в области диафрагмы, рождая какие-то почти эротические ощущения во всем его теле, словно он карабкался по отвесной скале с не особенно вразумительной страховкой. 

Он успел допить свой кофе, когда в дверях вместе с офицером появился раскрасневшийся Марти Харрис, возбужденный и перепуганный одновременно: просмотр тысяч фотографий с мест самых ужасных преступлений века, как оказалось, вовсе не подготовил его к банальному полицейскому допросу. Офицер, произнеся фамилию Уилла на певуче-французский лад, позвал его в гостиную, и тот, нацепив очки, без колебаний вошел внутрь. Следователь – невысокий человек с усталыми глазами и удивительно аристократичным носом – тотчас же встал и подал ему руку, вежливо наклонив голову; умные карие глаза блеснули на Уилла оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Мой шеф был на вашей лекции в Берне, господин Грэм, и был впечатлен.  
Уилл почти смущенно кивнул: искренние комплименты до сих пор заставляли его отводить глаза. 

\- Доктор Вулф сказал, что вы были на месте преступления вместе с ним.  
\- Да, он настоял, чтобы…  
\- Пожалуйста, господин Грэм, - прервал его следователь, успокаивающе подняв руку, - мы не против, даже наоборот, учитывая обстоятельства. Тем более что вы были правы, утверждая, что убитый является серийным убийцей, которого пресса окрестила Разбойником: судя по истории звонков в его телефоне и следам на «вертеле», он – тот, кого мы ищем. Кроме того, мы полагаем, что человек, разбившийся на снегоходе у подножья горы, является его пособником, впустившим его в дом, а затем убившим… по пока неясным причинам.  
Уилл кивнул, глядя на самого себя в отражении стоящего на столе кофейника; только при словах следователя о разбившемся охраннике его пульс зачастил. 

\- А теперь я бы хотел услышать ваш подробный рассказ о событиях прошлого вечера, - проговорил следователь, включая диктофон. – И, если захотите добавить к показаниям свои соображения и какие-либо наблюдения, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь, господин Грэм.  
Уилл почти хмыкнул, чувствуя всю нелепость происходящего: если бы сидящий напротив него человек знал хотя бы десятую доли правды о нем, о Ганнибале, о произошедшем ночью, он бы уже направлял на него пистолет дрожащей от шока рукой, а вместо этого он с уважением и любопытством смотрел на «свидетеля», словно на какую-то гастролирующую знаменитость. 

Уилл рассказал обо всем с предельной откровенностью, стараясь вообще не говорить о том, о чем не следовало (лучше, чем врать, путаясь в выдумках), добавил пару несущественных деталей, чтобы не разочаровывать следователя, а также дополнил профиль Разбойника некоторыми своими предположениями, которые могли разве что увести полицию подальше от дома в горах.  
Следователь самолично проводил его до дверей гостиной, записал его телефон и осторожно спросил, не возражает ли он против звонка от его шефа для беседы не столько о преступлении, сколько о его книге. Уилл старательно балансировал между вежливостью и сдержанностью, зная, что большинство преступников прогорают как раз на неестественности поведения. Следующим после него позвали пожилого доктора крайне высокомерного вида, и Уилл отчетливо услышал вздох следователя при виде очередного свидетеля. 

Ганнибал ожидал его в столовой. Он не подошел к нему и ничего не сказал – просто стоял у дальнего окна, сложив руки на груди, ни с кем не разговаривая, но Уилл сразу понял, что хозяин дома ждал его появления с целым набором противоречивых эмоций. Взгляд Ганнибала был испытующим, пристальным, вопрошающим – несмотря на невозмутимое выражение лица; Уилла это даже обидело – то, что доктор, судя по всему, не до конца доверял ему, ожидал, что он может предать его в последний момент, рассказав обо всем полиции. Уилл с раздражением сжал губы и одарил Ганнибала необычно долгим и почти возмущенным взглядом. Бровь Лектера приподнялась – словно в знак вежливого извинения, и Уилл помотал головой, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не закатить глаза. В это мгновение к Ганнибалу подошел Себастьян, а к Грэму уже направлялся Марти, и Уилл повернулся к столику с кофе и чаем. Все эти заговорщические беседы с Ганнибалом с помощью одних только взглядов и мимических жестов не должны были согревать его сердце, но именно это и происходило. 

Полицейская суета длилась весь день: после опроса свидетелей полиция осмотрела весь дом, каждую комнату, истоптала весь снег вокруг обоих зданий; чуть позже увезли труп Разбойника, а тело охранника гости так и не увидели – его отправили к криминалистам с вертолетом спасателей. Уилл каждую минуту ожидал, что обнаружатся какие-либо улики или подозрительные детали, но ничего подобного не произошло. Воздействовала ли на полицию магия могущества Ганнибала и его элитного круга, или сами по себе швейцарские следователи были совершенно не похожи на своих американских коллег, только Уилл не переставал удивляться тому, как спокойно и с уважением к гостям дома они работали, как быстро покончили со всеми формальностями. Возможно, дело было еще и в том, что жертвой оказался серийный убийца, который для полиции был главной головной болью, - и она мгновенно прекратилась сама собой. К вечеру в доме остались лишь криминалисты, но и они уже собирали свои необъятные чемоданы с оборудованием, а также гости, которые, насладившись последней трапезой в столовой, группками, в сопровождении Себастьяна, отбывали к подъемнику. 

Уилл, проводив взглядом спины уходящих криминалистов, поежился от холода из раскрытых дверей дома и повернулся к Марти, который все тряс руку какого-то словоохотливого австрийца-доктора.  
\- Нам пора, надо захватить сумки.  
Они повернулись к лестнице, но уже на второй ступеньке их перехватил Себастьян, окончательно выбившийся из сил.  
\- Мистер Грэм… Мистер Грэм, хорошо, что вы не успели уйти: у меня для вас сообщение от моего хозяина. Доктор Вулф приглашает вас погостить в его доме следующие три дня. Он сожалеет, что не смог как следует пообщаться с вами, обсудить книгу и вашу работу… И мы знаем, что ваша дополнительная лекция в Цюрихе состоится только во вторник, поэтому у вас есть время на маленький отдых в горах во время выходных. 

Себастьян только что не кланялся, передавая это предложение Ганнибала, но в его голосе Уилл явно услышал нотку недовольства, ревности. «Чем заслужил этот американец внимание доктора?» - Словно спрашивали ищущие глаза секретаря, раздраженного столь эксклюзивными преференциями Вулфа. Уилл растерянно остановился, но прежде чем смог ответить что-то внятное, в разговор встрял Марти, глаза которого затуманились восторгом при мысли об отдыхе в подобном месте:  
\- Полагаю, склоны для катания на лыжах здесь просто великолепные, да и вид… не говоря уж о воздухе… 

Его восторженные восклицания не помогли: Себастьян смерил его вежливо-равнодушным взглядом и не стал его приглашать. Уилла это нисколько не удивило; указания, данные секретарю Лектером, явно были весьма четкими.  
\- Ладно, Уилл, все равно мне нужно накупить подарков для семьи в Цюрихе, а ты бы все это время просидел в номере отеля, - с явным разочарованием вздохнул Марти. – Встретимся в отеле во вторник.  
Он, топая, как обиженный ребенок, пошел вверх по лестнице, оставив Уилла с Себастьяном внизу. 

\- Ты передал нашему гостю мое предложение, Себастьян?  
Голос Ганнибала раздался прямо позади Уилла, и толпа мурашек пробежала по его затылку и вниз, вдоль позвоночника. Он развернулся и взглянул на доктора, который, положив руку на кованые перила лестницы, в своем карамельно-бежевом костюме напоминал Гэтсби, желающего произвести впечатление не на всех гостей, а только на избранных.  
\- Да, доктор Вулф.  
Во взгляде секретаря снова промелькнул вопрос и даже недовольство, но Ганнибал нисколько этим не впечатлился.  
\- Пожалуйста, рассчитай официантов и поторопись на подъемник: мне сказали, что из-за прогноза погоды сегодня его отключат в семь часов. 

Уилл почти посочувствовал Себастьяну: тот, поняв, что его бесцеремонно отсылают прочь, поднял на хозяина глаза пса, которому отказали в вечерней прогулке, обреченно кивнул и отправился на кухню. Воспитание мешало ему выражать свое разочарование открыто, как это делал Марти, но его опущенные плечи были достаточно красноречивыми. 

\- Для кого это представление? – Уилл кивнул вслед Себастьяну, размышляя, стоит ли указать Ганнибалу, что он мог бы пригласить его и лично, без участия своего ревнивого секретаря.  
\- Для мистера Харриса. Не стоит давать ему возможность разглядывать меня слишком уж пристально: для внимательного человека мой маскарад – не помеха. А ты весь день от него не отходил, вот мне и пришлось отправить к вам Себастьяна.  
Уилл с интересом уставился на Ганнибала, голос которого обрел второе дно на фразе «ты весь день от него не отходил».  
\- Вы друзья? – Вдруг спросил Ганнибал с внезапным нетерпением, ему обыкновенно не свойственным. Слово «друзья» тоже звучало с легким оттенком обвинения. Уилл дернул плечом:  
\- Мы коллеги, и он меня не раздражает. 

Уилл заглянул в глаза Ганнибала, застывшего у перил, и едва не расхохотался, вспомнив то, что однажды сам же сказал ему: «Ты не хочешь, чтобы в моей жизни был кто-нибудь, кроме тебя». Что же, кое-что не меняется. Ганнибал, так сильно гордившийся собственным чувством дистанции, когда дело касалось Уилла, превращался в дракона, стерегущего свое сокровище.  
\- А Себастьян?.. – Спросил Уилл со значением, провожая взглядом несчастного секретаря, продвигавшегося к выходу с огромной коробкой в руках. Молодой человек бросал выразительные взгляды на своего хозяина, но Ганнибал явно не замечал его, разглядывая Уилла.  
Уловив паузу в конце вопроса, Ганнибал поднял брови, полностью понимая, о чем спрашивает Уилл, но не желая облегчать ему дело. 

\- Он твой секретарь, протеже или кто-то более близкий? – В лоб спросил Уилл, придвигаясь к Ганнибалу и с удивлением понимая, что при случае вполне сможет устроить Лектеру сцену ревности, искреннюю на 99 процентов. – Он был очень разочарован, когда ты его отослал, а на меня смотрел, словно я занимаю место, принадлежащее ему по праву.  
Губы Ганнибала дрогнули в улыбке.  
\- Себастьян – мой секретарь, причем довольно хороший и ответственный, он выполняет для меня также некоторые личные поручения и, пожалуй, считает меня своим… ментором, но, уверяю тебя, наши с ним отношения сугубо деловые.  
Уилл с удивлением посмотрел на Ганнибала, который с явной готовностью выдал ему этот отчет, словно Уилл имел полное право требовать объяснений. 

Ганнибал спустился на одну ступеньку вниз и, все еще улыбаясь, добавил:  
\- Притязания Себастьяна на мое особое внимание совершенно односторонни.  
Его взгляд, блуждая, остановился на губах Уилла.  
\- Перед таким преклонением трудно устоять. – С насмешкой – и пересохшим горлом – сказал Уилл.  
\- Преклонение льстит, но в нем нет ничего интересного. Отношения можно строить лишь с равным.  
Они обменялись многозначительными взглядами, и Уилл опустил глаза первым. Его охватило какое-то неопределенное ощущение покоя, словно он качался на волнах, сидя на палубе большой лодки. 

\- Ты останешься? – Спросил Ганнибал, словно только сейчас вспомнил о манерах и о том, что в ответ на приглашение он так и не получил внятного отклика. – Погода неподходящая для лыж, но на прогулку мы можем рассчитывать, а если подняться выше по склону…  
\- Как я могу отказаться, - с ухмылкой прервал это немного нервное перечисление ожидающих его удовольствий Уилл. – Выходные в Альпах: я бы себе не простил, если бы не воспользовался случаем.  
Ганнибал одарил его долгим и чуть укоризненным взглядом.  
\- Тебе стоит отдохнуть до ужина. Спускайся в столовую к десяти, думаю, к этому времени гости и незнакомцы, наконец, покинут дом.  
Уилл послушно кивнул, позволяя себе ощутить усталость, и, развернувшись, отправился в свою комнату. 

Только приняв душ и упав в кровать, он осознал, насколько вымотался за предыдущий вечер, ночь и этот день; это была хорошая усталость – та, которая позволяет уснуть без лишних терзаний и сновидений, что Уилл и сделал. Он поставил будильник и быстро погрузился в сон, смутно слыша шаги людей в глубине дома, приглушенные шумы и голоса. Свет за окном сначала помутнел, затем перетек во тьму, и Уилл то проваливался в дремоту, то приходил в себя на пару мгновений, подхватывая, как то и дело всплывающая рыба, ошметки собственных полусознательных мыслей. Он не думал ни об убийстве, ни об обидах Харриса – все его мысли вращались и фланировали вокруг Ганнибала, будто приставучие птицы, которые кружат над человеком, но так и не решаются усесться на его плечо. 

Он больше не терзал себя рефлексией на тему преступности своего собственного поведения: в какой-то момент, в очередной раз проснувшись, Уилл вдруг вспомнил события трехлетней давности, то, как все с облегчением вздохнули, решив, что Ганнибал мертв, как никто из них не воспринял всерьез его собственные эмоции. «Им не нужно знать», - подумал он и тут же задремал снова. Ганнибал уехал, начал новую жизнь, и его преступления теперь будут головной болью какого-нибудь европейского следователя, а не Джека Кроуфорда, не ожидающей мести Аланы. В сущности, - снова встрепенулся Уилл, - за последние два года он с Джеком едва парой слов перемолвился, не говоря уж об остальных. 

Он заслужил этот маленький отдых от собственного чувства вины, от горечи, от ежедневного ощущения потери чего-то важного, - подумал Уилл, зарываясь лицом в удивительно мягкую подушку. К тому же, ничто не вечно: во вторник он прочтет лекцию в Цюрихе, потом сядет на самолет и вернется в Балтимор, к издателям, требующим начать работу над следующей книгой, к расписанию лекций на следующий месяц – на этот раз в Италии. Уилл позволил себе поиграть мыслью о том, что Италия совсем рядом со Швейцарией, а значит, возможно… Он снова уснул – и проснулся уже только со звуком будильника. 

На лестнице и в гостиной было удивительно тихо – словно в доме не было ни одной живой души. Потом в столовой звякнула тарелка, и Уилл, облаченный в данные ему Ганнибалом еще ночью удобные шерстяные вещи, направился туда, к источнику света. Ганнибал – в темно-красной водолазке – накрывал на стол, аккуратными движениями расставляя тарелки и бокалы, поправляя вазу с гранатами, источающими терпкий аромат. Он поднял глаза на Уилла и улыбнулся:  
\- Отдохнул?  
\- Лучше, чем мог надеяться, спасибо. Надеюсь, ты не готовил ничего сложного: я не должен отучать себя от способности поглощать любую дрянь в отелях и самолетах. В следующем месяце у меня очередная серия лекций.  
\- Все было приготовлено заранее, не беспокойся. Тебе нужно настоять на том, чтобы твои агенты бронировали только номера с кухней, - Уилл лишь рассмеялся на утопическое предположение Ганнибала о том, что он станет готовить для себя в поездках. – Куда ты отправляешься на этот раз? 

\- В Италию. – Уилл отвел глаза от Ганнибала, бросающего на него испытующие взгляды и умудряющегося при этом ловко жонглировать бокалами и вилками. Ганнибал задал именно тот вопрос, которого Уилл от него ожидал, и на мгновение ему показалось, что доктор видит его насквозь.  
\- Два-три часа езды отсюда, - констатировал Ганнибал совершенно нейтрально. Уилл замер, но более ничего не последовало.  
\- Прошу, садись, - Ганнибал отодвинул для Уилла стул, и тот быстро принял приглашение, безо всякой преамбулы приложившись к бокалу с вином. Ганнибал задержался у его стула лишь на мгновение, а затем исчез в кухне. 

Уилл закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом вина – и горьким привкусом разочарования. Он и сам не знал, чего ожидал от Ганнибала: приглашения приехать к нему снова, предложения встретиться в Милане или Риме… хотя бы чего-нибудь. 

Ганнибал вернулся почти сразу же, не дав Уиллу возможности пожалеть себя, как следует: в его руках были фарфоровые тарелки с чем-то вроде салата, только украшенного так, словно его собирались поставить перед носом самой королевы. Уилл вымученно улыбнулся, кивнул и взялся за вилку, на ходу осознавая, что начинает – снова – влюбляться в еду Ганнибала, с тем, чтобы через несколько дней лишиться ее на неопределенный срок. Возможно, навсегда. Что-то, смахивающее на возмущение, поднялось из нутра Уилла, и он, тщательно и медленно подбирая слова, попытался высказаться максимально равнодушно, заранее зная, что это ему нисколько не удастся:  
\- Расстояние действительно незначительное, возможно, мы могли бы увидеться снова… если, конечно, твое расписание тебе позволит. 

Уиллу хотелось бы верить, что его предложение звучит, как нейтральное дружеское приглашение, но они в доме были вдвоем, одни, а в разряженной атмосфере их встреч ложь и притворство всегда приживались с трудом. Ганнибал взглянул на него слишком ясно и открыто, чтобы у Уилла оставалась хотя бы слабая иллюзия того, что именно в этой фразе услышал доктор.  
\- Это будет лишним… - медленно проговорил Ганнибал, и сердце Уилла упало. Он замер где-то между удивлением по поводу отказа Лектера и осознанием того, насколько болезненным для него оно оказалось. – Если ты примешь предложение, которое я собирался сделать тебе за десертом, Уилл. 

Сконфуженный, с вопросом в глазах Уилл непонимающе уставился на Ганнибала, и тот отложил вилку, видя растерянность своего гостя.  
\- Полагаю, теперь нет смысла ждать до десерта, - пошутил Ганнибал, но сквозь туман собственных разобранных чувств Уилл почувствовал, что тот нервничает. – Уилл, из того, что ты рассказал о своей нынешней жизни, я заключил, что ничто тебя не держит в Балтиморе, а большую часть времени ты проводишь в дороге, я прав?  
Уилл кивнул, все еще не понимая, к чему Ганнибал, намеренно придерживающийся делового, спокойного тона, ведет. 

\- Я предлагаю тебе переехать в мой дом.  
Если бы Уилл все еще держал вилку в руке, он бы ее уронил.  
\- В твой дом? Как?.. Но…  
\- Тебе нравится здесь? – Ганнибал обвел рукой пространство столовой, и Уилл заморгал, все еще не веря, что не ослышался.  
\- Конечно, но, Ганнибал… Переехать? Жить тут, с тобой?  
\- Именно так.  
Убедившись, что предложение Ганнибала ему не почудилось, Уилл откинулся на спинку стула, все еще пораженный, и машинально провел ладонью по дорогому деревянному столу. Дом был великолепным, как и его расположение, а главное, это был дом Ганнибала Лектера, но перспектива переселиться в него одновременно пугала Уилла и вызывала головокружение. 

\- Технически это несложно, к тому же, ты будешь жить в центре Европы, а значит, большинство поездок будут для тебя короче и комфортнее. Я знаю, что издательство ждет от тебя еще несколько книг – они не стесняются с анонсами, как я выяснил. Уверяю тебя, обычно в доме тихо и спокойно, тебе будет удобно писать. А для твоих знакомых я буду неизвестным им меценатом, который принимает участие в судьбе талантливого автора, - Ганнибал улыбнулся, переходя от явных попыток убедить Уилла в удачности своей идеи к лести, сфабрикованной с легкой иронией. Уилл смотрел на него в упор, не отрываясь, отчаянно пытаясь найти хотя бы одно возражение – и не находя ни единого. Те, которые приходили на ум, казались патетичными и мелкими. 

\- Я буду выводить тебя из себя своими привычками, Ганнибал, к тому же, для тебя это небезопасно – может привлечь внимание ФБР и журналистов.  
\- Что наша жизнь без намека на опасность, - риторически спросил Ганнибал, отмахиваясь от второго возражения. – Что до остального…  
Он словно споткнулся о какую-то промелькнувшую внутри его головы мысль, усмехнулся на удивление мягкой улыбкой и, подняв глаза на Уилла, добавил:  
\- Вот уже восемь лет ты, мой дорогой Уилл, - главный источник моих радостей, равно как и страданий, поэтому жизнь с тобой в одном доме представляется мне удачей, в которую я, признаться, боюсь поверить. 

На горле Уилла словно сомкнулись невидимые пальцы: прямолинейное признание Ганнибала полностью обезоружило его, заставило тепло, не имеющее ничего общего с вином, растечься по его жилам. 

\- К тому же, ты пишешь о мотивах серийных убийц, Уилл, так что для тебя будет полезно иметь одного из них под рукой.  
Уилл рассмеялся чуть диковатым, хриплым смехом, в котором радости было примерно столько же, сколько слез.  
\- Собираешься вдохновлять меня?  
\- Я к твоим услугам, - Ганнибал, не получив незамедлительного отказа, усмехаясь, поднял свой бокал.  
\- Только не слишком усердствуй. – Их взгляды встретились на мгновение, и Уилл быстро добавил: - Мне нужно подумать, Ганнибал. Эти три дня, пока я здесь, по крайней мере. 

\- Тем больше у меня будет шансов переубедить тебя, - кивнул Ганнибал со странным блеском в глазах, который моментально, хотя не было сказано ничего двусмысленного, натолкнул Уилла на мысль о том, что доктору доступны способы особенно эффективного переубеждения Уилла. Он чуть-чуть покраснел и отвел глаза. Ганнибал, смерив его взглядом аллигатора, проглотившего антилопу, встал, чтобы собрать тарелки. 

\- Но ты должен мне кое-что пообещать.  
Это было сказано тихим, но серьезным тоном, и Ганнибал, оставив в покое тарелки, застыл в двух шагах от Уилла. Он медленно повернул к нему голову, ожидая самого логичного требования: перестать убивать, даже в случаях, подобных этому, перестать использовать своих жертв в кулинарных экспериментах. Перестать. Все в Ганнибале было натянуто, как струна: отказаться от части того, что он считал своей натурой, своей жизнью, было бы чудовищной потерей, но еще большей потерей, несомненно, было бы очередное и окончательное расставание с Уиллом. Он наклонил голову и обреченно ждал просьбы, требования… скорее ультиматума. 

\- Если случится что-то плохое, ты больше никогда не оставишь меня одного в луже крови или морской воды. Пообещай.  
Вздох, вырвавшийся из легких Ганнибала, был вздохом одновременно и облегчения, и радости, и удовольствия. Ему хотелось сказать, что Уиллу не нужно просить об этом, что Ганнибал и сам больше не отпустит его, но, так и не найдя правильных слов, он проговорил, перенимая серьезность тона Уилла:  
\- Обещаю.  
Уилл кивнул и тут же улыбнулся, глядя, как Ганнибал преодолевает и без того короткое расстояние между ними. 

Ладонь Ганнибала скользнула по скуле и щеке Уилла, остановилась на шее и аккуратно сжала мягкую пульсирующую плоть; Уилл закинул голову, глядя на доктора снизу вверх, и, когда тот наклонился поцеловать его, закрыл глаза, зная, что невозможно упасть или потерять равновесие, когда кто-то тебя так крепко держит. Когда он открыл глаза снова, Ганнибал глядел на него так, словно не собирался больше никогда выпускать его из рук. Скорее всего, так оно и было.


End file.
